


Smoke on the Water

by Sir_Weston



Series: Music Festivals [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Music Festival, Near Death Experiences, One-Sided Attraction, Past Drug Addiction, Past Relationship(s), Rejected Advances, Secret Crush, Slight Drug Use, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, age 16, druggies, horrible parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Weston/pseuds/Sir_Weston
Summary: "Smoke on the water! Fire in the sky!"With a weekend of love, music, and drugs on the horizon, Stan and his friends couldn't be more excited! Three whole days of camping, friends, music, and no parents to tell any of them what to do, what could possibly go wrong apart from everything? Friendships will be tested, love will be lost, and someone might end up in a coma or two. Please read and review!





	1. Smoke on the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Every summer I go to a music festival called the Great Blue Heron festival the weekend of the Fourth of July. It’s a fun time with good music, great booths for shopping, tasty food, entertainment, and lots of people and an overall party vibe. So, I decided, ‘Wouldn’t it be fun to put the South Park gang in a situation like this?’ And thus, the idea for this story was born. Music festivals can also be notorious for having stoners and hippies who like having sex in the woods, so this story is going to have references to drugs, sex, and drinking, so if that’s not your thing, I have warned you. Also, I’ve aged them up to sixteen.  
> And, just for funzies, (and in the spirit of music festivals) I’m giving all the chapter titles song names, and putting a quote from the song under it. Yup. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park or any of its properties.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get ready to go to the festival!

“Were at the best place around, but some stupid with a flare gun burned the place to the ground”

Kenny couldn’t wait to get out of the house. This weekend was going to be amazing. Three days spent camping with his two best friends (and Cartman) at a huge music festival, with nothing but music and good friends to entertain him. Well that, and the fact that they had scored a sweet camping space in the woods were all the stoners hung out, so he was sure to get high this weekend. And even if it weren’t so, he just needed to get away from his parents for a few days. They had been fighting even more than usual, and they had started to become physical in their fights. Kenny couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to just shut off his brain and not worry for a while.  
As he packed things into a suitcase, he heard a noise at the door and turned to see Karen standing in his doorway. It was early in the morning, and she shouldn’t be awake yet. Kenny frowned slightly.  
“Karen, you shouldn’t be awake right now,” he scolded her gently, “You need your sleep.”  
“I know, but you’re leaving soon, right?” she asked, “I wanted to see you before you go.”  
Kenny couldn’t help but smile at her. He opened his arms wide for her, and she quickly ran over to embrace him. They hugged for a minute before Kenny gave her a gentle squeeze.  
“I want to go with you so badly,” Karen murmured, still hugging her brother, “I don’t want to stay here alone with our parents.”  
Kenny desperately wished he could take Karen along. He really did. But Stan’s parents were the ones paying for the four of them, and he already felt guilty that he couldn’t do anything to repay them. He didn’t want to burden them by asking them to pay for Karen as well.  
And on the other hand, they were staying in the woods, were he knew a lot of people would be smoking, and drinking, and having sex, and he didn’t want to subject Karen to any of that. He knew he could take care of her, but he didn’t want her to be freaked out by what went on in the woods.  
“I know,” Kenny said quietly, “I don’t want to leave you alone here this weekend, but there’s nothing I can do about it. Maybe you can stay at Ruby’s place. Craig and his gang are going to the festival as well, so I’m sure she wouldn’t mind the company.”  
“I guess so,” Karen muttered, finally pulling out of the hug. She wiped off a tear that had formed in her eye. “I hope you have a great time. Bring me back something, ok?”  
Kenny smiled sadly down at her. “Ok,” he replied.

…

Stan didn’t know if he was nervous or excited about this weekend. He was excited that he was going to get to spend time with his friends (and Cartman), but on the other hand, he knew Wendy was going to be there with her family. He didn’t know if he could handle it Wendy caught him doing something really stupid.  
He loved Wendy; he really did. But he could tell that her patience for him was wearing thin. He didn’t mean to screw up all the time, that’s just how his life worked. Sometimes Stan felt like Wendy was the only stable one he could lean on when life got a bit too crazy. Even if he could tell she was annoyed, he appreciated that he could count on her support.  
But making a fool of himself in front of Wendy was the least of his worries. Her parents were going to be there, and he knew her parents didn’t like him or his friends. They thought he was a no-good trouble maker, and hated that he always managed find himself in strange and unusual situations. As if he could help it.  
He sighed quietly as he closed his suitcase and then there was a knock on his door. He turned around and saw his father entering.  
“Hey, son!” Randy greeted, “Your friends will be here, soon! Better get down here!”  
“I will dad,” Stan replied, smiling. Randy left him alone at that. Stan sighed again as he hauled his suitcase downstairs. This weekend was either going to be the best weekend ever, or the worst experience of his life.

…

Kyle knew he was going to hate this weekend. Sure, he was going to be there with his best friends (and Cartman), but he didn’t particularly like loud, blaring music, he had no interest in getting high or drunk, and the woods they were staying in stank like piss and drugs. He had no idea how the others thought it was the “perfect spot” when they had scouted the place earlier in the week to pitch their tent.  
He also didn’t know if he was annoyed or not that Craig’s gang had picked a spot right next to them to camp out. He knew they only did it to compete with them over having a better set up and decorations than him and his friends. But he supposed it could be worse. At least they knew each other, and if anything went wrong they could count on Craig and his friends for support. And they could probably share a campfire between them.  
While finishing packing, Kyle suddenly heard someone behind him. Sighing, he turned around and saw his younger brother, Ike, standing in the doorway. Without saying anything, Kyle already knew what he was there for.  
“No, Ike, you still can’t come with us,” Kyle stated firmly.  
“But I wanna go!” Ike whined, “It’s not fair! You always get to go fun places, and I always have to stay home.”  
“I’m sorry, Ike,” Kyle said, “Trust me, I would let you go if I was the one paying, but I’m not. Stan’s parents are.”  
“You’re just saying that because you don’t want me to go!” Ike pouted.  
Kyle rolled his eyes, but decided to ignore Ike as he finished packing. Ike silently followed him as he dragged his suitcase downstairs and started walking towards Stan’s house. Luckily it wasn’t that far, but his little brother fuming behind him made it seem a lot further than normal.  
When Kyle arrived at Stan’s house, he could see Cartman, Kenny, and Karen waiting outside. Karen looked downhearted and sad, and instantly Kyle knew it was because she was sad to see Kenny go, even for just a weekend. Kyle briefly wondered if Kenny’s parents had been fighting again.  
“It’s about time you got here,” Cartman muttered. Kyle was glad that he had cut back on most of his insults in the six years since they were ten years old, but the fat-ass still couldn’t help but get a few jabs in every once in a while.  
“Funny how we’re at Stan’s house, but he’s still the last one to get here,” Kenny noted, snickering slightly.  
“That’s not entirely true,” Kyle pointed out, “Craig and those guys were going to meet us here in their van. They were going to follow us, remember?”  
“I guess that’s true,” Kenny shrugged, “Anyway, why’s your brother here?”  
Ike had been so quiet the whole time Kyle had almost forgotten he was there. He looked down at him, then back at Kenny.  
“Oh, he’s mad because he can’t come with us,” Kyle explained. He leaned down slightly to look Ike directly in the eye. “Even though I’ve told him a thousand times why he can’t come with!” He emphasized every word. Ike flipped him off.  
“That’s a shame,” Kenny replied. He put a loving arm around Karen. “I wish Karen could come with us. I know what the place is like, but we never get to hang out anymore, and our parents have been fighting like crazy.”  
Kyle felt a lump rise in throat. He knew he was going to regret this, but he came to a decision. “I’ll pay for her to come with us,” he told Kenny. His friend looked at him in surprise.  
“Oh, Kyle, I couldn’t ask you to do that,” he said.  
“No, no, it’s fine,” Kyle insisted, “That way I can justify paying for Ike, because he really wants to come, and parents for some reason think it would be a good idea, even though I told them what this place was like, but they just said, ‘oh it’ll be good to spend some time with your brother,’ and I- anyway, long story short, I’ll pay for her and Ike.”  
Both Karen and Ike exclaimed with joy and hugged Kyle around the middle.  
“Kiss up,” Cartman muttered. Kyle gave him an annoyed look.

…

Kyle called up Craig and asked if his sister wanted to come with them. Apparently, much like Ike, Tricia had been begging nonstop to her brother to let her tag along. So, Kyle agreed to pay for her as well, and Stan brought along an extra tent for them. They decided to put the tent in between the two camps so they could keep an eye on the younger ones.  
“I’ll watch them over the weekend,” Kyle offered to Kenny after the two groups were finally on the road.  
“Are you sure?” Kenny asked, “Don’t you plan on getting stoned and drunk and shit?”  
“Not really,” Kyle admitted, “Honestly, if Stan’s parents weren’t paying and you guys weren’t coming with I would have no interest in this event.”  
“You just want to stay out of the woods, don’t you Kyle?” Stan joked from where he sat at the steering wheel. Of the four friends, only he and Kyle had their driver’s license. Kenny didn’t have the time, money, or car to get one, and Cartman was simply too lazy and preferred for his friends to chauffer him around.  
“Yes, I do!” Kyle exclaimed, tossing his hands in the air, and nearly throwing Ike off his lap, “That place smells like piss, beer, and drugs! And horny people!”  
“Does it really?” Karen asked Kenny, somewhat nervously.  
“Of course not!” Kenny replied at the exact same time Kyle muttered, “Yes.” Kenny glared at him before addressing Karen. “Kyle’s just over exaggerating. It doesn’t smell at all where we’re staying. We had to promise Stan’s parents we would camp away from the stoners.”  
“Anyway, I don’t mind watching after them and making sure the three of them don’t get in trouble,” Kyle concluded.  
“Thanks, Kyle,” Kenny said, smiling warmly.  
“Kiss up,” Cartman muttered.


	2. Radioactive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and his friends are getting ready to pack for the music festival, and Token gets annoyed with seating arrangements.

“I’m waking up, I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow”

Tweek nearly jumped right out of his skin when his alarm went off that morning. He had set it to go off much earlier than usual so he could use the extra time to finish all the packing he had put off until that morning. But that didn’t mean it didn’t startle him. He had also turned it up to obnoxiously loud levels so he would be sure to hear it. Well, he heard it.

Shaking, Tweek shut off his alarm and set to work packing. He packed a few extra changes of clothes, then filled the rest of his suitcase with his medications and way too much coffee. When he was all packed, he sat down on his bed and stared at the floor.

He really didn’t want to go. He knew there was going to be way too many people there, and loud noises frightened him. He was sure he would have a panic attack at some point this weekend. There was no way he would be doing any drugs or drinking. The thought of sharing a sleeping space with three other guys terrified him. So why was he going?

It was honestly entirely because of Craig. In the six years since they had started their fake relationship for the benefit of the town Tweek had fallen deeply in love with his pretend boyfriend. Their relationship had started out as fake, but as they had spent more time with each other, Tweek found that Craig had a strange calming effect on him that no one had ever had on him before. Just the smallest touch could pull Tweek back to reality. And, in a way that would’ve been way too much for merely a fake relationship, whenever Tweek had a full-blown panic attack, Craig would always be there, holding the smaller boy in his arms until he calmed down, murmuring gently into his ear, and softly stroking his hair. Tweek always found himself melting in Craig’s arms whenever that happened.

The town had stopped caring about them quite a while ago, so they could have ended things a long time ago, but they really didn’t bother because the two genuinely enjoyed spending time with each other. And in that time Tweek had actually fallen in love with Craig.

He knew Craig would never feel the same way about him. Craig had reassured him many times that he wasn’t gay. Tweek had accepted that. It was enough for him just to be with Craig and feel his arms wrapped around him. Sometimes, after a panic attack and Craig was comforting him, Tweek could pretend that Craig felt the same way he did. He could pretend that Craig loved him as much as he loved him back. If only for a moment.

Lost in his thoughts, Tweek jumped up in surprise when his phone suddenly buzzed. Taking a moment to regain his breath, he saw that he had a text from Craig.

Craig: Hey man. When you’re ready, we’re meeting at Token’s house.

Tweek’s heart sped up slightly. Why was he getting so worked up over a simple text? Taking a breath, he texted back.

Tweek: oksuremeetyouoverthere.

Because of his anxiety, Tweek always had trouble spacing his words in texts. His fingers always worked way too fast, as if he was afraid if he bothered with spaces the other person would become annoyed that he was taking too long, when honestly they were probably more annoyed that they had to add the spaces in their heads to decipher what he said.

Taking a deep breath, Tweek picked up his suitcase and carried it downstairs.

…

Craig smiled to himself as he read Tweek’s message. Classic Tweek. Always so nervous and paranoid. Most people would grow annoyed or tired of Tweek’s quirks, but for Craig they just made him fun to be around. In hindsight, he was sort of grateful the Asian girls had basically forced the two of them into a relationship. Tweek was sort of part of Craig’s gang before, but they never really hung out and Craig hadn’t gotten to know Tweek. But now he was glad he did. He considered Tweek his closest friend after Clyde.

But even though he considered Clyde his best friend, he felt different about Tweek than he did with Clyde. With Clyde he was a bit more conservative with his personality. Not much, but just enough that he acted different whenever Clyde was around. With Tweek, however, he was completely open. He didn’t mind sharing his soul with Tweek, and he knew Tweek would never judge him for anything he did. He shared things about himself that he had never told anyone. Craig found it refreshing and couldn’t help but pour his heart out to the smaller boy.

He wasn’t exactly sure what it was he felt for Tweek. Whenever Tweek had an episode, Craig would simply hold him in his arms and gently sooth him. And he didn’t mind doing that. In hindsight, he probably should’ve thought it was weird that only he could have such a calming effect on Tweek. But maybe it was better if he didn’t think too hard about it.

About half an hour later, Craig was still packing as he kept second guessing himself on what to bring. God, he was worse than Tweek when it came to packing. He was startled when his phone suddenly vibrated violently on his side table. He was somewhat confused that it was a text from Kyle. He was wondering if his little sister, Tricia, wanted to come with them.

Tricia had been bugging Craig all week, begging him to let her come. But Craig had said no. Much like Stan’s parents paying for his friends, Token’s parents were paying for Craig and his friends. He didn’t want to seem greedy by asking Token to pay for his annoying baby sister simply to shut her up.

Craig was quite surprised when Kyle offered to pay for her. When did he start giving a fuck? But whatever, at least it would satisfy Tricia.

“Hey Tricia!” he called through the wall to his sister’s room next to his, “You’re coming with us after all! Start packing!”

He heard Tricia let out a yell of triumph and he silently rolled his eyes. She was so easy to please sometimes.

…

Clyde was giddy about this weekend. He was looking forward to spending time with his friends. He felt like they hadn’t spent a lot of time together as a group recently as things in their lives kept getting in the way. He was especially hoping to spend more time with Craig. Clyde would be lying if he said he didn’t feel more than a little jealous of how much attention Craig gave to Tweek instead of him. He was supposed to be Craig’s best friend!

Sighing, Clyde tried to shut his suitcase, but it was over stuffed. Annoyed, he pulled out a few things to try to get it to close. Clyde didn’t know what they would need this weekend, so he had packed way more than he probably should have. He finally slammed it close with a grunt. Satisfied, he pulled out his phone and saw he had a text from Craig saying to meet at Token’s house when he was ready.

Clyde dragged his suitcase downstairs and left without saying good bye to his father or sister. He knew they were still asleep, and he knew they didn’t care. As he walked down the street, he saw Craig and Tricia just ahead of him and ran to catch up with them.

“Hey man!” Clyde greeted when he caught up, “Going my way?”

Craig smirked and gave him a gentle shove. “Shut up,” he said.

Clyde smiled at him then looked at Tricia who had moved so she could walk next to Clyde. “I thought you told Tricia she couldn’t come,” he wondered.

“Yeah, well, Kyle suddenly told me he would pay for her, so she’s coming after all,” Craig responded, “At least it’ll get her to shut up for a while.”

Tricia stuck her tongue out at her older brother, flipped him off, then walked closer to Clyde. Craig’s younger sister had a crush on Clyde. It made Clyde a little uncomfortable knowing his best friend’s sister was infatuated with him. He could still remember when Craig told him. Clyde had burst out laughing and didn’t stop for about two minutes when he noticed Craig’s stoic facial expression hadn’t changed at all. That’s when he knew he was serious.

“She’s not staying in the same tent as us, right?” Clyde whispered to Craig. The thought of Craig’s sister sharing a tent with four older guys made even Clyde greatly uncomfortable.

“No, Stan’s bringing an extra tent,” Craig replied, “Apparently those guys are bringing Ike and Karen as well.”

Well, at least that was one thing they wouldn’t have to worry about this weekend.

…

Token was rather surprised that Tweek got to his house first. He had expected Tweek to spend all morning packing. Tweek looked nervous and slightly embarrassed to be the first one there. He and Token weren’t exactly the closest of friends, and without Craig there, they never knew what to say to each other. Thankfully, they didn’t have to wait long before the others showed up.

“What’s your sister doing here?” Token asked Craig after the initial greeting.

“Kyle offered to pay for her ticket, so I guess she’s coming with us after all,” Craig replied, nonchalantly.

“Ah, I see,” Token said. He pulled out a small scrap of paper from his bag and wrote something down on it. Then he handed it to Ruby. “Here, Tricia, say this.”

“Shotgun!” Tricia said, reading the paper quickly.

“Sorry, guys,” Token said to his friends, grinning at the dumbfounded looks on their faces.

They packed everything into Token’s fancy car, and strapped the tent to the roof. Token got into the driver’s seat while Tricia got into the passenger’s side. Before he started up the car, Token suddenly realized none of his three friends had gotten in yet and sighed.

Craig, Clyde, and Tweek were standing outside, awkwardly waiting for one of them to get in first, but none of them wanting to. And Token knew why. Craig and Tweek both hated being in the middle. But if Tweek got in first, then Clyde would probably get in next, putting him in the middle between Tweek and Craig. But Tweek had to sit next to Craig, or he would be anxious and fidgety the whole ride. And Token knew of Clyde’s jealousy of Tweek, so the only way to make both him and Tweek happy is if Craig sat in the middle, but that would just make Craig complain and moan the whole time. Token didn’t know if Craig knew himself, but Token had the feeling that Craig was just a bit claustrophobic. He didn’t mind people touching him too much, but if he had someone on either side of him he felt a little trapped. Token sighed again.

“Guys, get in the car,” he called to his friends. None of them moved. Token’s patience wore out. “GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!” he snapped at them.

Startled, Tweek quickly scrambled inside, followed by Craig, then Clyde. Taking a breath to calm himself, Token started the car and started driving to Stan’s house, remembering that they were going to be meeting there.

Token thought himself a much better driver than Clyde or Craig. (Tweek decided he was probably way too anxious to even try to get a driver’s license.) Clyde liked to drive like a maniac, and Craig drove like an old person who thought rules of the road didn’t apply to him. Token never understood why he ever got into a car with either of them driving. It was like mocking death with them.

Glancing to the back seat via rear view mirror, Token saw his friends sitting quietly and awkwardly and sighed. However, once they got on the highway towards their destination, they all started to lighten up a bit. Tricia turned on her pop music and started singing along. And just to annoy Craig, knowing how much he hated his sister’s music, Clyde and Token started singing as well.

“I hate you guys,” Craig muttered as Tricia, Token, and Clyde sang at the top of their lungs. A moment later, Clyde glanced out the window.

“Oh! Punch buggie!” he exclaimed, and punched Craig hard in the shoulder. Craig looked at him, looking quite startled and angry.

“Ow!” he hissed at Clyde.

Token wondered if Clyde had a death wish.


	3. Here's to Never Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally gets to the festival and start setting up. Things get tense, though, when Kyle and Token run into Wendy and her parents.

“Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs, with the boom box blaring as we’re falling in love”

It took a bit of time at the front gate as the two groups got their wristbands and Kyle paid for the three children, but finally they were allowed to pull in and get to their campsite. Everyone got out and stretched, cramped from a long car ride. Stan immediately pulled out the extra tent from the back of his van and started setting it up.

“Wait, I have to share a tent with two girls?” Ike asked Kyle in shock.

“Yes,” Kyle sighed, rolling his eyes, “You knew this. You’re the one who wanted to come with us.”

“Dude, most boys would love to share a tent with two chicks,” Kenny told Ike, nudging him suggestively. Kyle gave him a hard stare.

“Kenny, go away,” he muttered. Kenny shrugged and went back to helping unpack.  
Meanwhile, Stan and Cartman had started setting up the campsite, decorating the area with tarps, tiki torches, and other things. They had spent all week finding cool things for their area and Stan was quite pleased with it. Then he looked up and saw Craig and Clyde over at their campsite staring intensely back at them. They had also decorated their camp with much of the same kind of items Stan and Cartman had, only fancier, and had also strung up many colorful lights. Stan and Cartman glared over at them. Oh, the decorating war was on now.

“Oh boy,” Kyle muttered, seeing what was about to happen, “I can see where this is going. Come on, kids, let’s get out of here before they start throwing things at each other.”

Ike, Karen, and Tricia happily followed Kyle down the path leading out of the woods to the main stage. After a moment of watching the tension slowly rising, Token quickly followed, calling to them to wait for him.

The five walked towards the stage, looking in awe at all the tents and lights. They emerged from the woods and into the area where the main stage was. The stage was set up at the bottom of a slope, where people were setting up blankets and chairs to watch whichever band was on. The area right in front of the stage was clear so people could dance. Many people were milling about around the stage, and the shopping tents that were set up nearby.

“Hey, there’s Wendy!” Kyle pointed out, spotting the dark-haired girl and her parents walking near the stage, “That’s weird. I wonder if Stan knows she’s here.”

“I wonder if Wendy knows Stan is here,” Token questioned, “Why don’t we go say hi?”  
“Sure!” Kyle agreed. He led the way down the hill to where Wendy and her parents were watching some crew members set up the stage.

Kyle, Token, and the kids walked up to Wendy and Kyle tapped her on the shoulder. Startled, she spun around and was quite surprised to see them. The five of them gave her a big smile.

“Hey, Wendy!” Token greeted enthusiastically.

“Oh, hey guys,” Wendy replied, slightly confused, “What are you doing here?”

“What do you think we’re doing here?” Kyle asked, “We came for the festival!”

“Well, I know that,” Wendy said, rolling her eyes, “I meant like, what are you two doing together? Are the others here?”

“Oh yeah!” Ike piped up, “They’re all back in the woods! Including Stan!”

It was at that moment when Wendy’s parents decided to notice them and walk over. “You’re staying in the woods?” Wendy’s mother asked, “Where all those smokers and hippies usually camp?”

“That’s right!” Ike replied happily, ignoring Kyle’s attempts to quiet him.

“Token, Kyle, you remember my parents,” Wendy sighed, trying to hide her shame.

“You’re Stan’s friend, aren’t you?” Mr. Testaburger asked, addressing Kyle.

“Yes,” Kyle answered. He suddenly felt very vulnerable as Wendy’s parents looked him up and down, knowing they were judging him. They were judging him hard. He suddenly wished he had chosen something more conservative to wear instead of the loose-fitting clothes he wore now.

“And you,” Mr. Testaburger continued, turning to Token, “You dated our little girl for a while, didn’t you?”

Kyle couldn’t really tell, but he was sure Token was starting to turn red as he mumbled his response of, “a little.”

“Mom, dad, please don’t harass my friends,” Wendy pleaded, “We’re all just here to enjoy ourselves, right?”

Kyle, Token, and the kids quickly agreed. To try to lighten the mood, Karen decided to speak. “Are you guys staying for the weekend?” she asked.

“Indeed, we are,” Mrs. Testaburger answered, “We have an RV set up just up the hill where the more family friendly folks are.” She looked right at Kyle and Token when she said this. Kyle felt his heart pounding in his chest.

“Well, it’s good to see you, Wendy,” Kyle said quickly, looking for an excuse to leave, “But we have to get back to camp to stop the others from killing each other. I’ll tell Stan that we saw you.”

Wendy did her best to smile sweetly. “Please do,” she said, “I want to see him sometime this weekend.” She ignored her parents’ obvious disapproving grumbles.

The group waved good bye and started making their way back to the woods. Kyle and Token walked quietly for a moment before speaking.

“Did that seem awkward to you?” Token wondered, “I felt like that was awkward.”

“Oh good, I wasn’t the only one who thought so,” Kyle sighed, “I felt like her parents were judging me just for being here. It’s not like any of this was my idea!”

“I know what you mean,” Token muttered, “I dated her once when we were ten! Ten! You can’t form your opinion of me now based on one thing I did when I was ten! It’s not like Stan holds it against me, right?”

Kyle’s eyes widened, and he said nothing. Token looked at him. “Kyle?” he asked, “Stan doesn’t hold me dating Wendy briefly in the fourth grade against me, right? Right?”

When Kyle continued to say nothing, Token grew slightly panicked. “RIGHT? Kyle? Why aren’t you saying anything? Kyle?”

…

When the five of them had gotten back to camp, they were surprised to see everything wasn’t completely destroyed, the two areas actually looked nicely set up, and nobody seemed to be injured. They had set up an area between the three tents for a campfire, with chairs and a fallen log placed in a semi-circle around it.

Kyle walked over to where Stan, Kenny and Cartman were, while Token returned to his friends, Tricia by his side.

“So, I see you guys didn’t burn the place down,” Kyle noted as he, Ike, and Karen sat down. Kenny grinned at him.

“Nope!” he declared, “We kept the peace fine. Well, except for this one part when Clyde threw a stick at Cartman, and I had to handcuff him to a tree to calm him down, but other than that nothing happened.”

“I still think that was excessive, by the way,” Cartman grumbled, “It wasn’t like I was going to try to kill him or anything. Just kick him in the nuts, is all.”

“Sure, Cartman,” Stan said, laughing a little, “Because that wouldn’t have started anything. By the way, you brought the Tantrum, right?”

Tantrum was a soda with the highest caffeine amount allowed by the FDA. Many parents didn’t like for their kids to be drinking it because it caused people to act rather… crazy. It had been banned, but Cartman could always find a way to get some.

Cartman grinned at Stan. “Of course, I did, dude!” he replied, “Got six whole cans right here! Well, four… I drank one, and the other burned through the can.” He picked up a thick branch from the ground and broke in half over his head. “TANTRUM!” he exclaimed.

“Nice,” Kenny said, nodding with approval.

“By the way, Stan,” Kyle addressed his friend, “While we were at the stage, we saw Wendy and her parents.”

Stan’s eyes widened and he grew very pale. “D-Did you talk to her?” he asked cautiously.

“Well, yeah!” Kyle replied, surprisingly oblivious to his friend’s nervousness, “We had to go say hi to her. Ike told her we’re staying in the woods. And she told us she’s staying the weekend, and they’re staying in an RV with all the families.”

Stan buried his face in his hands. He had wanted to be the first one to approach Wendy and her parents! He wouldn’t have mentioned he was in the woods! He knew Wendy’s parents wouldn’t approve of that! Now they probably thought he was just here to get stoned out of his mind! Damn it!

“You all right there, Stan?” Kenny asked him. Stan sighed heavily.

“Sure,” he muttered.

“Good,” Kyle said, “She said she wants to see you at some point this weekend.”

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter! Next one will be longer, I promise!


	4. Tik Tok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens start doing stuff! It's gonna be fun!

“Don’t stop, make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up tonight, I’m-a fight ‘til we see the sunlight”

The main stage wasn’t the only place to listen to music at the festival. There were several smaller stages littered all over the area, including a stage in the woods. After about three minutes of sitting around, Craig got bored, so he took Tweek and Clyde with him to find the stage in the woods. He tried to ignore the fact that Tweek and Clyde were flanking him, both of them gently pressing against him.

It didn’t take too long to find the stage. It was rather small, but that didn’t really matter much. It was right in front of a little café that sold snacks, cold drinks, and ice cream treats. There were many wooden benches set up so people could watch whichever band was up on stage at the time. There was a band getting ready on stage and were almost ready when the three arrived.

“Oh, good, we’re not too late,” Clyde noted.

“Or too early,” Craig added.

“What, were you planning on leaving immediately if they weren’t close to ready?” Clyde wondered.

Craig gave him a bored stare. “Maybe,” he replied simply.

The band went up on the small stage and introduced themselves before they started playing their first song. A bunch of people got up and started dancing, some of them looking just a bit drunk. Clyde grinned and looked over at Craig, who had his eyes closed.

“Dance with me, Craig,” Clyde insisted, nudging his friend in the side.

“No,” Craig mumbled, eyes still closed.

Clyde decided to reject that answer and grabbed Craig’s hands, dragging him to his feet. Tweek couldn’t help but laugh and smile as he watched Clyde awkwardly swing Craig around as the latter tried to break free from his friend’s much stronger grip. Tweek found the scene quite hilarious; everyone else dancing was stationary, maybe swinging their hips around. But Clyde, who was quite a bit taller and more muscular than Craig, swung the poor boy around in his arms, smiling and laughing like they were the only two there. Tweek was laughing so hard he fell off the bench he was sitting on. And Clyde wasn’t even in rhythm.

When the song ended, Tweek had to drag himself off the ground, breathing hard from laughing so much. Craig and Clyde sat down next to him, with Craig leaning heavily on Tweek for support and looking rather dizzy. He glared at Clyde.

“Never do that again,” he hissed at his friend.

Clyde grinned. “Aw come on, you wet blanket,” he teased, “You had fun! You just don’t know it because you’re too dizzy.”

As Craig continued glaring, Tweek snickered beside him. “I had fun,” he said.

“Good for you,” Craig replied snarkily.

The band started playing their next song after that. The three friends sat and listened to the band play, with Clyde rocking back and forth in time with the song. As the songs went on, an acid-like scent hit Tweek’s nose and he flinched slightly.

Craig noticed and looked around for the source. Right behind them, in the shade of the trees, was a group of teenagers around the same age as Craig and his friends. There were six of them, four guys and two girls. They were standing around, smoking and laughing, and were dressed in hippie-like clothes that showed a lot of skin. So, you know, normal for this type of event.

As Craig stared at the group, one of the girls caught his eye, smiled, and winked at him. Craig recoiled slightly, not sure what to think of the gesture. He felt Tweek press against him and he turned back to his friend. Something about the way that girl had smiled at him made Craig think that he and his friends were going to see that group again.

…

While Craig, Tweek, and Clyde had gone in search of the stage in the woods, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny sat around the campfire discussing what they were going to do for the weekend while Token and the kids were making a food run. Just as Kenny was talking about the precise percentage of which he wanted to get stoned, Stan heard someone approaching and he turned and saw Wendy walking towards them. Stan quickly stood up.

“Wendy!” he greeted, “How did you find us?”

“Ike said you guys were in the woods, and I figured you probably weren’t too deep,” she explained, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek in greeting, “I just wandered around until I found you.”

Stan was about to say something, but he was interrupted by Cartman.

“GIRL!” he shouted, pointing at Wendy in exaggerated fear.

“Stop being insufferable, Cartman,” Kyle muttered, rolling his eyes. He turned to Wendy. “Would you care to sit down?”

“Thank you,” Wendy said politely. She pulled over one of the extra folding chairs and placed it next to Stan before sitting down. “So, have you guys seen any of the bands yet?”

“Nah,” Kenny answered, “We haven’t gotten the chance to yet.”

“We were going to go to the main stage when the first band starts playing, though,” Kyle explained.

“Is it all right if I go with you guys when you do?” Wendy requested.

“No,” Cartman muttered.

“Of course,” Stan replied, glaring at his friend. He turned to Wendy. “Are there any bands you wanted to see this weekend?” he wondered.

“Well, there’s this one from out of state called Cold Lazarus that I hear is good,” she said, “They’re not very big yet, but I’ve heard a bit of their music and it sounds really good. I’d like to see them play some time this weekend.”

“I’d be willing to see them with you,” Stan offered, maybe a little too eagerly.

“Thanks, Stan,” Wendy said, smiling slightly.

She was about to say more when Token and the kids returned with arms full of bags. They set them down near the campfire and then collapsed into chairs with heavy sighs. Token groaned. “Those bags were heavy,” he muttered.

“What did you guys get?” Wendy asked.

“Food,” Karen answered, “All of us forgot to bring some.”

Wendy blinked at the group. “Really?” she wondered, a little stunned, “So, while packing for this weekend it never occurred to any of you that you’ll have to eat, and maybe don’t want to spend all your money on food?”

“Maybe,” Cartman muttered.

“There are eight of you!” Wendy pointed out.

“Yup,” Kenny agreed proudly.

As Stan facepalmed, slightly ashamed, Token looked around, confused.

“Where’d Craig, Tweek, and Clyde go?” he asked.

“How should we know?” Cartman responded, “They’re your stupid friends.”

Kyle glared at him. “Stop being insufferable, Cartman,” he told him. Then he addressed Token. “They went to go find the stage in the woods. The small one next to that little café.”

“Oh, ok,” Token frowned at Cartman. “You could’ve just said that, you know. You didn’t have to be an asshole.”

“You’re a little late for that, Token,” Kenny said, leaning back in his chair and grinning.

…

As Craig, Tweek, and Clyde wandered through the woods (they got lost on their way back to the campsite,) Craig could feel eyes on the back of his neck, as if someone were following them. Irritated, he turned his head slightly so he could see that the group from before were walking down the path towards them. Sighing, he turned back around.

“Those guys have been following us since we left the café,” he muttered to Tweek and Clyde.

“GAH! What guys?” Tweek exclaimed, starting to freak out.

“Those stoners back there,” Craig replied, jerking a thumb behind him. Clyde glanced over his shoulder at them.

“I wonder what they want from us,” he said.

Beside Craig, Tweek started fidgeting. “Gnn- Should we find out?” he asked, “I-I don’t want to have a confrontation.”

“Don’t worry, Tweek,” Craig murmured gently to him, “There’s not going to be a confrontation. We’re just going to ask why they’re following us. And if I don’t like their answer, I’ll get Clyde to beat them up.”

“What?” Clyde said.

The three slowed to a halt and allowed the group of six to catch up. Craig couldn’t help but notice the girl from before staring right at him.

“Is there a reason you guys are following us?” Craig demanded.

One of the stoners with blond dreadlocks held up his hands. “Chill, man,” he said, “We just saw you guys at the stage and thought you’d be a good time to be around.”

“Yeah,” the girl from before agreed, “Nobody here can loosen up quite like you guys did.” She smiled softly.

“I was being held against my will,” Craig explained, and he felt Clyde nudge him in the side. The girl smiled at him.

“Would you guys want to come back to our place?” she asked, suggestively, “If you’re into it, we’ve got some of the good stuff to pass around.”

Craig felt Tweek press against his side. He knew the smaller teen had a real problem with Craig and Clyde doing drugs, especially when they took it from strangers. But unfortunately the two could never turn down weed. Craig put an arm around Tweek and gave him a gentle squeeze to let him know it would be all right.

“We would like that,” Clyde answered, somewhat eagerly, “Right, Craig?”

“Sure,” he responded, nonchalantly.

Tweek had a horrible sinking feeling in his heart as the group of six led the three of them back to their own campsite. He really didn’t like the way the one girl kept smiling at Craig. He pressed closer to his friend, knowing he would have to keep an eye on her.

…

Kyle led Ike, Karen, and Tricia through the crowds towards where the vendors had set up their tents and wares. Ike wouldn’t stop bugging him to show them, even though Kyle told him they had three days here and he didn’t want to spend all his money on the first day. Ike wouldn’t listen to him.

“Wow! Look at all the cool stuff they have!” Ike sighed in awe as they walked past the vendors. They had all sorts of different things for sale. Tie-dye clothes, hand carved trinkets made of wood, skirts and scarves that would not be uncommon in the desert, accessories that were hand stitched, and many, many other things. It reminded Kyle of an outdoor arts faire, but more hippie-like.

“Look, but don’t touch kids,” Kyle warned the three, “I don’t want you to break anything. Especially you, Ike.”

“When have I ever broken anything?” Ike wondered, casually leaning on a tall vase, which promptly tipped over and shattered. Kyle facepalmed.

Karen and Tricia wandered over to where an elderly woman was selling exotic-looking dresses, skirts, and other kinds of fancy clothes. Kyle walked over to them, remembering he had promised Kenny he would keep an eye on Karen at all times. He found them trying on different clothes, matching with each other and all the other weirdos at the festival. They looked at each other and giggled.

“Kyle, can we get these, please?” Karen requested sweetly. Kenny had given Karen’s spending money to Kyle so she wouldn’t fruitlessly spend it all in the first ten minutes. Kyle gave her a cautious look.

“Are you two sure?” he asked them, “You don’t want to spend all your money at once, you know.”

“We know,” Tricia told him, rolling her eyes (and Kyle could tell it was one step away from flipping him off,) “We just wanna blend in a little.”

Sighing, Kyle relented. “Ok, fine,” he said pulling out his wallet. Karen eagerly snatched it from and went to pay the woman. “You’d better bring that back after you’re done, little lady!” Kyle called after her.

He was about to check where Ike had toddled off to, when he suddenly felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw he had a text from “Fat-Ass” (Cartman.)

“Hey Kahl!” the text read, “Get some hard wood for me, will ya? ;)" Kyle stared at the text, not knowing how to respond, until he got another text, this time from Stan. “Dumbass Cartman. We were wondering if you could pick up some fire wood.” “Oh!” Kyle exclaimed out loud. Then he texted “ok” back to Stan. He pocketed his phone and looked around for the three kids. It was starting to get later in the day, and he wanted to go the main stage and hear the bands. “Come on, kids!” he called, “We need to get fire wood on the way back to camp!” The three of them promptly joined him and they started back towards the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cold Lazarus is the name of my brother's band, in case you're wondering. I just wanted to sell out a little.


	5. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny runs into a potential problem when he sees an ex-girlfriend. Meanwhile, Craig and Clyde get along with the group of stoners, but Tweek has a bad feeling about them.

“You show the lights that stop me turn to stone, you shine them when I’m alone”

 

Kenny casually strolled the perimeter of the main stage area, enjoying the music and sights. It was good to get out of the woods for a while. Even though he would never admit it, Kyle was right; the woods did smell a bit.

He was glad Kyle had offered to babysit the younger kids. He wanted Karen to have a good time while she was here, and he knew Kyle would do a better job at keep them out of trouble than he could. Kenny didn’t want Karen to meet any of the sort of people he would be seeing this weekend.

As the band on stage started playing, Kenny stopped to listen. They sounded pretty good. Most of the bands playing this weekend weren’t famous on any international level or anything like that, but they had grown quite a following from whichever county they came from. Kenny had made a point of listening to most of them online before coming.

“Pretty good music, huh?” a voice suddenly sounded behind Kenny, making him jump.

Kenny turned around and saw Karen standing behind him, smiling sweetly up at him. “Dang it, Karen, you nearly gave me a heart attack,” he sighed. Karen frowned.

“I’m sorry,” she said honestly. Kenny smiled gently at her.

“It’s fine,” he told her, “You just startled me is all. What are you doing out here, anyway? Where’s Kyle?”

“Back at the camp,” she replied, “I just wanted to hang out with you for a little while.”

Kenny smiled and wrapped an arm around his sister, pressing her to his side. He took Karen by the hand and led her closer to the stage where there were a bunch people dancing to the music. Karen got excited an immediately ran over to join them.

“Stay where I can see you, Karen!” Kenny called after her. He didn’t know if she heard him or not. He was about to go and join her, when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Kenny?!” a high pitched female voice exclaimed, “Is it really you?”

Kenny spun around and came face-to-face with a peppy looking blond girl. She was in rather skimpy clothes, even for this place, and her long hair fell well past her shoulders, almost to her waist. She was skinny and looked almost like a model for a magazine. Her breasts were larger than most women’s and you could tell she was proud of that.

“Becca?” Kenny gasped, recognizing the girl, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here for the festival, silly!” she explained, pinching Kenny on the cheek, “Why else would I be here? Gosh, you have not changed much in two years, have you?”

“I guess not,” Kenny muttered. It was really awkward seeing his girlfriend after not speaking to her for two years. They had dated for a while when they were fourteen. Kenny had gravitated towards her wild personality and sexy body. She was also heavily into drugs and dragged Kenny into it while they dated. But Kenny soon grew tired of her energy, which seemed endless, and the fact that she wanted to party all the time! She had also managed to seduce Kenny into having sex with her, and the next day Kenny decided he had enough and broke up with her. Unfortunately, some things stuck with him, and Kenny was far more likely to get stoned than his friends. He always felt ashamed afterwards, but sometimes it was the only way he could deal with life.

Judging by her revealing outfit, the fact that the only thing covering her breasts was her long hair, and the lustful look in her eyes, Kenny could guess that nothing had changed about Becca at all.

“Looks like you haven’t changed much in two years either,” Kenny noted. Becca smiled.

“Well, yeah,” she said in a joking sort of way, “I mean, not much changes in just two years. But my rack did get bigger.”

“I can see that,” Kenny muttered.

He was saved from any more awkward chit chat by Karen coming back over at that moment. Upon seeing the little girl, Becca folded her arms over her chest.

“Hey Kenny, are you gonna come dance with me?” Karen asked. She then noticed who he was with. “Who’s this?”

“Um, Karen, this is Becca,” Kenny introduced. “My…” he paused a moment to think of a better word than ex-girlfriend, “former friend. Becca, this is my little sister, Karen.”

“Hello,” Karen greeted politely.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Becca replied, smiling softly, “Well, Kenny, I’m gonna get back to my tent. But I want to see you again sometime okay?”

Before Kenny could reply, Becca pinched him on the cheek again and sauntered off, her hips swaying in a seductive sort of way. Kenny sighed. He was hoping to get away from his problems this weekend.

…

Tweek was very uncomfortable as he sat next to Craig at the stoners’ camp. The whole area was already covered in smoke, and he didn’t like the way Clyde was talking to the stoners as if they were old friends. The blond dreadlocks stoner had introduced himself as Clay, and the girl who kept staring at Craig had said her name was Summer. Tweek had already forgotten the names of the other four stoners, but he was pretty sure their names were made up.

Tweek gently pressed against Craig, trying to get across that he wanted to leave soon, but Craig didn’t seem to notice. The stoners were passing around their pot, to which Craig and Clyde eagerly accepted. When it got to Tweek, he shook his head and pressed harder against Craig.

“No, thanks,” he muttered, “I’m not really into this kind of thing.”

“Aw, come on, cutie,” the other girl said, sidling up to him, “One little hit couldn’t hurt. It’ll loosen you right up.”

“I really don’t want to,” Tweek murmured. He was comforted when Craig put an arm around him and cast a silent “back off” glare at the chick. She got the hint right away and quickly retreated.

“So, you guys staying for the weekend?” Clay asked the three of them.

“That’s right,” Clyde answered, rolling up another joint, “We came here with all our friends.”

“And by that he means one other guy and some people we barely get along with,” Craig clarified in a monotone voice.

The group continued passing weed around until it started to grow dark, and Craig announced it was time to head back to their camp. With relief, Tweek stood up with him and Clyde. They were about to leave when Summer walked over to Craig and whispered something in his ear. Even though he was standing next to Craig, Tweek couldn’t hear what she said, but he did see Craig blush and Summer leave a brief kiss on his cheek. Tweek started to grow uncomfortable. He pulled on Craig’s arm.

“Can we please go now?” he murmured. He didn’t want to seem like he didn’t want to be here, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Yeah, we can go now,” Craig replied after he and Clyde bid the stoners good night.

As they traversed the forest with Tweek leading the way, they could still hear loud music playing from the main stage. That wasn’t surprising, though, as activities went on all over the place well into the night. It was usually around three am that all the noise stopped. Clyde gave Craig a gentle nudge.

“So, what did that Summer chick say to you?” he asked in a suggestive way.

“Nothing,” Craig responded harshly. Clyde grinned.

“She was flirting with you, wasn’t she?” he suggested, nudging his friend again, “We all saw that kiss she gave you!”

“Just drop it, ok, Clyde?” Craig sighed.

Clyde respected his wishes and dropped it. On the outside, he was smiling and acting silly about Summer flirting with his friend. But on the inside, he couldn’t be more upset. Who did that girl think she was, hitting on Craig? Clyde wished he wasn’t so attracted to Craig so he wouldn’t get so jealous every time someone hit on him, which was often. But Clyde couldn’t help but have fallen in love with his friend. Which was another reason he was so jealous of Tweek. Why did Craig have to be so attractive?

As Clyde fumed to himself, Tweek apparently had a better sense of direction than Craig, because he managed to navigate them back to the campsite in a matter of minutes. Clyde was impressed by this, but he wasn’t going to say so out loud.

The others were all sitting around a good size fire, chatting, and enjoying the warmth. Token looked up and gave his three friends an annoyed stare as they approached and sat down. Tricia immediately stood up and quickly went to sit next to Clyde, a wide smile on her face.

“Hi Clyde!” she greeted, cutesily.

“Uh, hi,” Clyde returned awkwardly.

“Where were you guys all day, and why didn’t you invite me?” Token demanded. He could smell the weed on their clothes.

“We were just hanging around,” Craig answered vaguely, “It’s not like we really had a plan.” Token sighed. He knew he wasn’t going to get a straight answer from him.

“What did you do all day?” Clyde asked him in an attempt to be friendly.

“I mostly just hung out at the stage and listened to the bands,” Token answered. Clyde tried to listen, but he suddenly noticed that Tricia was pressing right up against him. “There were some really good ones, too. And they played all sorts of music. Bluegrass, rock, pop, and you’re not listening to me, are you?”

“Uh huh,” Clyde muttered, trying to dislodge his arm from Tricia’s surprisingly strong embrace, “Sounds great, Token.”

Token sighed and turned to Tweek, who was sitting next to Craig, of course. Token knew that Tweek was actually in love with Craig. Not because Tweek had told him, but because he thought it was painfully obvious. And if Craig didn’t see it, then Token had no hope for him.

“Did you remember to take your meds, Tweek?” Token asked him.

Suddenly being addressed made Tweek jump in panic. “GAH! N-No!” he stuttered, pressing himself against Craig, “I-I’ll remember to take them before I go to sleep.” Tweek needed to take medication twice a day, once in the morning, and once at night. Token had to constantly remind Craig to remind Tweek to take his meds.

“Are you sure you’ll be able to sleep?” Craig asked Tweek, “With all the music, and laying on the ground?”

“No,” Tweek admitted, “But I’ll try anyway.”

The group chatted for a while before they all turned in for the night. Everyone wanted to get up early to get an early start on the day. Craig and his friends had a specific order to which they laid their sleeping bags. Clyde slept right next to the tent flap and next to Craig. Craig slept next to Tweek, because Tweek wouldn’t be able to sleep otherwise. Token slept on the other side of Tweek, mostly so Tweek could feel protected, knowing there was someone on either side of him. The four of them slept close together to share the warmth (it got cold at night), but not close enough to actually be touching. Well, except for Clyde, who pressed right up against Craig as he slept. And Craig had to hold Tweek in his arms if the twitchy blond was ever going to get to sleep. And Token had his back pressed to Tweek’s as if to reassure him that someone was there.

The four of them had just managed to fall asleep when slowly, the zipper of the entrance zipped open, not making a sound. A small figure entered the tent and crouched down next to the boys. She stared at them for a moment before suddenly letting out a high-pitched scream. Tweek responded by waking immediately and screaming as well. The other three also woke, screaming.

“SHUT UP!” the group heard Cartman yell from the other tent, “WE’RE TRYING TO SLEEP OVER HERE!”

Craig and his friends all stopped, pausing a moment to collect themselves. Craig blinked and looked over at who had started the screaming, annoyed to see his sister smiling at them.

“Hi!” she greeted cheerfully.

“Tricia, what the fuck do you want?” Craig growled. He put an arm around Tweek, who was clutching onto him in sheer terror.

“I can’t sleep,” she explained, “I want someone to tuck me in.”

Craig glared at her before nudging Clyde. “Go tuck her in,” he ordered. Clyde gave him a baffled look.

“What? She’s your sister!” he reasoned.

“Yeah, but she likes you more,” Craig pointed out, “Go do it.”

Clyde muttered to himself, but followed Tricia out of the tent as she happily took his hand and led him over to her own. His three friends promptly laid down again, going back to sleep.


	6. Say It Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Stan can't sleep, so they lay awake, thinking.  
> And then it's morning and stuff happens.

“But you got what it takes to set me free. Oh, you could mean everything to me”

After Tricia woke them, Craig couldn’t get back to sleep. He lay next to Tweek, gently holding him after his panic attack. He gently stroked Tweek’s hair as the twitchy blond slowly fell into sleep. Craig could hear his breath slowing down until he was fast asleep. Smiling softly, he leaned over and lightly kissed his forehead. Tweek suddenly squirmed forward and pressed his face into Craig’s neck and let out a small sigh. Craig shivered slightly as he felt Tweek’s warm breath on his neck.

There was the sudden sound of the tent flap opening, and Craig heard Clyde come in and lay down next to him. Clyde let out a sigh and pressed against Craig.

“Hey,” Craig greeted him softly, careful not to wake Tweek or Token, “My stupid sister finally fall asleep?”

“Yeah,” Clyde answered. He had his back pressed to Craig’s but when he spoke to him, he rolled over to talk to him. He gently curved himself around his friend, making Craig shudder a bit. “I tucked her in, and then she made me sing her to sleep. And Karen and Ike wouldn’t stop staring at me.”

Craig snickered. Clyde gave him a shove. Craig would have shoved him back, but he didn’t want to wake Tweek. He heard Clyde sigh softly and then felt him wrap one arm around his waist. Craig suddenly became nervous, as he always did when he was surrounded on both sides. But he didn’t want to push either of his friends away.

“Are you ok?” Clyde whispered into his ear, sensing his friend’s nervousness.

“I’m fine,” Craig murmured. He felt Clyde’s breath on the back of his neck, and he tried not to shudder. This much close contact was making him nervous.

“Did you want me move?” Clyde wondered.

“No. Stay where you are,” Craig told him. He didn’t want Clyde to feel bad. It was rather cold, and since Clyde was sleeping closest to the outside, he must be freezing. He could feel Clyde shivering slightly against him.

As carefully as he could without waking Tweek, Craig gently moved over towards Token’s end and carefully turned to Clyde. “Here, come over here where it’s warmer,” he said.

Clyde smiled gently at him and scooched over towards Craig and pressed against him. He gently nuzzled his face into the side of his neck. “Thanks buddy,” he sighed, “Much warmer over here by you.”

Craig sighed and rolled back over, trying to fall asleep. Now he had two people with their faces in his neck. Joy. He could hear Clyde’s breathing slow until he was asleep. So, why couldn’t he sleep?

His mind kept drifting back to what that girl, Summer had whispered to him. “Come by tomorrow, and I’ll be sure to make you feel good. Really good. If you know what I mean.” Then she had kissed him on the cheek. So, she was attracted to him? It wasn’t really that surprising; Tweek, Clyde, and even Token were always telling him how handsome he was. But Craig had never really noticed when anyone stared at him. In his own mind, he was only average looking. He didn’t know why so many girls hit on him.

And he didn’t like what Summer was insinuating. He knew she wasn’t talking about the pot. Was she implying she wanted to have sex with him? She knew he was only sixteen, right? And she and the rest of her group looked to be the same age as Craig and his friends.

The thought of some girl he had just met wanting to make out with him, or worse, have sex with him, made Craig involuntarily press the sleeping Tweek closer to him. He felt Tweek stir in his arms and too late he realized how hard he was squeezing the blond.

“Craig?” Tweek whispered in a drowsy voice, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Craig murmured, loosening his hold, “Go back to sleep.”

He felt Tweek sit up and stare down at him. “Are you sure?” he asked in a slightly worried voice, “Were you having a nightmare? Because I get those all the time. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. Usually I just scream for a good ten or twenty minutes then I feel better. Sometimes. I mean if you-“

Craig cut him off with a chuckle and putting an arm around him to pull him back down. Tweek gasped a little as Craig gently pressed him against his chest.

“Stop talking, Tweek,” he said gently.

Tweek shuddered a little. “Ok,” murmured.

…

Stan was just as wide awake as Craig. He laid on his back in between Kyle and Kenny, staring up at the roof of the tent. He couldn’t get his mind off of Wendy. He was glad she had agreed to watch some of the bands with them, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. She seemed a little… distant. Was it because of him, though? Was he causing problems?

Sighing, Stan rolled on to his side, facing Kyle. He blinked a few times. Kyle was staring back at him.

“Couldn’t sleep?” his friend asked in a whisper.

“Yeah,” Stan admitted, “Did Wendy seem a little off to you?”

“Not at all,” Kyle replied, “She seemed like she was enjoying herself. Having fun, dancing. The only time she seemed to act a little despondent was when Cartman brought up her parents. Why? Did she seem off to you?”

“Maybe I’m just imagining it,” Stan sighed, “I mean, with our history, I always think she’s on the verge of breaking up with me. Am I overthinking it?”

Kyle shrugged. “Maybe a little,” he said honestly. “Why don’t you try spending some alone time with her tomorrow? You know, without the rest of us getting in your way?”

Stan smiled. “Yeah, I think I’ll do that,” he agreed, “I always feel better when you guys aren’t around to humiliate me. Thanks, Kyle.”

“Yup,” Kyle replied, rolling over to go back to sleep. Stan gently smiled at him and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

…

Token was the first of his friends to wake the next morning. He always liked to be punctual, so his internal clock was always set to wake him at seven. Yawning and stretching, he looked over at his friends and grinned wildly, trying to hold back laughter. Craig looked so cute with his arms wrapped protectively around Tweek, who had his face buried in the taller boy’s neck. And Clyde was delicately curled around Craig, one arm around his waist, and gently resting his head on the side of his friend’s neck. With that much close contact, Token wondered how Craig managed to fall asleep last night.

Staring at them now, Token felt his sneaking suspicion that Clyde’s feelings for Craig went beyond mere friendship returning. It was subtle, he was sure Craig had no idea, but Token often saw the glances Clyde threw at their friend. He noticed how close Clyde always wanted to be to him. And he knew at the very least that Clyde was jealous of Tweek always spending time with Craig.

Trying not to disturb his sleeping friends, Token carefully tip-toed around them and left the tent. He shivered a bit in the cool morning air and quickly slipped on his shoes. Everything was still quiet. Things wouldn’t get started again until about eleven.

Because everyone would probably be hungry when they woke, Token decided to get a fire going to make breakfast. Some of the supplies he and the kids had bought yesterday included eggs and cheese and other things like that.

Just as Token got the fire going, he heard the other tent open, and Kyle stepped out. He looked around and spotted Token. He hesitated a moment before walking over and joining him.

“Morning,” Token greeted him.

“Yes, it is,” Kyle responded, “Have you been awake long?”

“Nah. I just got up like ten minutes ago,” Token informed him, “I am physically incapable of sleeping past 7:30.”

Kyle laughed a little. “Same here,” he admitted, “Stan always found it annoying, especially when I spent the night. I would be awake wanting to do something and he’d still be fast asleep.”

“Yeah, none of my friends are morning people,” Token said, “Whenever we get together, I usually have half my day over by the time they wake up.”

Snickering, Kyle looked down at the fire. “You making breakfast?” he asked.

“Yep,” Token replied. He had dug out the frying pan he had brought and was now digging through one of his bags for the cooking oil spray.

By the time they got breakfast started, a nice smell of eggs was wafting through the air. The smell must have woken Cartman, because he came out the tent a few minutes later in just his boxers. He stretched and yawned and scratched his stomach.

“Food,” he mumbled. He lumbered over to the fire and sat down beside Kyle, who was sitting on the log. Despite the cold air, and the fact that he was only in his underwear, Cartman didn’t seem phased at all. “Is breakfast ready yet?”

Kyle rolled his eyes and sighed. “Eric, if you’re going to sit next to me, at least put a shirt on,” he told him.

Cartman looked at him. Instead of doing as he was instructed, he put an arm around Kyle and pressed him against his body. Kyle shuddered and Token laughed.

By the time Stan and Kenny were awake and dressed, breakfast was ready. As the two came out of the tent, Token kept glancing over at his own tent wondering why his friends weren’t awake yet. He could hear the kids stirring as well.

Stan walked over to the fire and paused. He looked at Cartman who still had Kyle pressed against him. He sighed.

“Cartman, put a shirt on,” he ordered.

“Don’t tell me what to do, mom!” Cartman snapped.

At that moment, Ike came out of his own tent in his pajamas and holding some clothes. He walked over to Kyle and tugged on his arm. “Can I use your tent to get dressed?” he asked, “I don’t really want to change in front of…” he lowered his voice to a whisper, as if what he was about to say was taboo, “girls.”

Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes. “Sure,” he replied.

As Ike went into the tent to changed, Tricia and Karen came out of their tent, fully dressed, and took a seat by the fire. Token sighed and stood up.

“Okay, literally everyone is awake now,” he stated, “I’m going to go get my lazy friends out of bed.”

When Token entered the tent, he found his three friends in exactly the same position as he left them in. Except that Craig was actually awake and staring wide-eyed up at him. Token stared back, and he instantly knew why Craig hadn’t gotten up yet. Craig was far too nice to Tweek and Clyde to force either of them to move. It took all of Token’s willpower not to burst out laughing.

“Token!” Craig choked out, “Help!”

Chuckling, Token crouched down and shook Clyde awake. “Wake up, you lazy bum!” he called into his friend’s ear, “You’re killing Craig!”

At the words “killing Craig,” both Clyde and Tweek jolted awake. They looked around wildly as Craig sat up. Token couldn’t help but laugh.

“I was just kidding!” Token snickered, “Calm down! Craig’s not dying!”

“I’m pretty sure I was dying,” Craig muttered.

…

Kyle walked with Ike down the path to the nearest port-a-potties. Since the festival took place in a field and some woods, there wasn’t actually any real bathrooms around. This unnerved Kyle, as he always hated portable toilets. They were never clean, and always smelled really bad. Kyle told Ike he was better off just peeing in the woods, but his younger brother was embarrassed, especially with two girls around his age nearby. So Ike had forced Kyle to come with him to find the disgusting toilets.

Luckily there were plenty of signs that pointed the way, but unfortunately they were deeper in the woods. Where the druggies were. And it really smelled.

Ike walked along side Kyle, holding his hand and muttering “gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee,” under his breath. Finally, to both of their relief they found them, and Ike shoved a teenager over as he ran inside one of them.

Sighing, Kyle felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out to look at it. He had a text from Cartman.

Fatass: Hey Kahl, listen. I just really need to get in your pants right now.

Kyle stared wide-eyed at the text, unable to determine what to make of it. His right eye twitched. Suddenly, he got a text from Kenny.

Kenny: Stan forgot to take his meds out the car, which is locked, and you have the keys. That’s what Cartman was supposed to tell you, but he couldn’t do it without being a perv.

“Damn it, Cartman,” Kyle muttered as he texted a reply.

A moment later, Ike came out of the portable disease carrier, looking relieved. Kyle walked up to him.

“Better?” he asked.

“Yup,” Ike replied, “Let’s go.”


	7. Bring Me to Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny runs into Becca again, and he's not pleased. Meanwhile, Stan tries to get some alone time with Wendy, and Tweek is starting to get really uncomfortable about the stoners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and edited all my chapters, changing Craig's sister's name to the cannon one instead of the fan one. Just so you know.

“Wake me up! Bid my blood to run! I can’t wake up! Before I come undone! Save me! Save me from the nothing I’ve become!”

Kenny wasn’t sure if he was surprised or not that he ran into Becca again at the main stage. There were a lot of people at this festival, all doing different things at different times. So how did she find him again?

“Kenny!” Becca exclaimed, running towards him, “There you are! I found you again!”

“Yay! You found me again!” Kenny muttered in a sarcastic voice. He winced slightly when Becca threw her arms around him. She wasn’t wearing any more clothing than yesterday.

“I’m glad I found you,” she said when she pulled away, “We have some serious catching up to do!”

“Look, Becca,” Kenny started with a sigh. He was going to remind her that whatever they had between them was over, and he didn’t even really want to consider her a friend. She was too dangerous for him. He wanted to tell her that. But it was kind of hard for him to speak when she had her tongue down his throat.

As soon as Becca locked lips with him, Kenny could feel the fire in his heart flaring up all over again. The same fire that had fooled him into getting involved with Becca in the first place. He tried to quench it, but Becca’s succulent lips had him spell bound. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing him to her chest. Kenny felt a tremble run through him.

When she pulled away, she was smiling. “I missed you, Kenny,” she sighed, “It’s been so tragic for me. I’ve tried to move on from you, but no guy has been as sweet as you!”

“Becca, listen, I don’t think we should be doing this,” Kenny reasoned, “We’re not good for each other. You need to get over me.”

“Oh?” Becca cooed, “We’re not good for each other? Can’t we just try? I promise it will be different from last time.”

Kenny hesitated. He couldn’t let himself believe her. If he did, he would just be sucked right back into her world of partying, drugs, and sex. His life was already fucked up enough as it was. Who know how much worse it could get? He knew what his answer had to be.

He looked the girl straight in the eye. “Becca…” he started.

…

Stan was nervous as he walked towards the family camping area with Kyle and Cartman trailing behind him. He wanted to spend some alone time with Wendy, but he wanted those two to at least come with him when he asked her to join him. He was hoping they would calm his nerves. He had been hoping Kenny would come to, but he had no idea where he had disappeared to. And he was a little annoyed that Kyle had brought Ike, Karen, and Tricia along. But he was also hoping that maybe having younger people around would show Wendy’s parents that he wasn’t quite the delinquent they thought he was.

Just when he was suddenly wondering how the hell they were supposed to find the Testaburger’s RV in a field full of RV’s, he happened to see the three standing outside their very impressive looking camper, cooking breakfast. Stan took a deep breath, steeling his nerves and walked over to them. His friends followed closely.

“Hey Wendy!” Stan greeted as they approached. Wendy looked up and smiled.

“Good morning, Stan!” she replied, walking over to him, “What are you guys doing here?”

“We just wanted to come visit you,” Stan said, trying to keep from shaking and looking nervous. Wendy’s parents were staring right at him. “See what your RV is like and all that.”

Smiling, Wendy leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “That’s sweet of you!” She turned to her parents. “Mom, dad, you remember my boyfriend Stan and his friends, right?”

Mr. and Mrs. Testaburger looked like they indeed remembered Stan and his friends. And they were not pleased by it. Stan felt Kyle hide behind him away from their intense stare.

“Ah yes,” Mrs. Testaburger said slowly, “Your… boyfriend. And his… friends.”

Beside Stan, Cartman smiled, attempting to be polite. “Nice to see you again, Mrs. Testaburger,” he said in a pleasant voice, “Or now that we’re older may I call you Julie?”

“No!” Mrs. Testaburger shouted.

“Why not?!” Cartman shouted back.

“My name’s Francine!” she exclaimed.

Cartman’s face fell. “Oh,” he replied quietly. Stan facepalmed. He knew bringing Cartman had been a bad idea. He heard Wendy sigh next to him.

Kyle nudged Stan from behind, trying to get him to remember the mission. Stan blinked then turned to Wendy.

“Hey Wendy,” he said to her, “There’s a really good band playing in the woods right now. I was wondering if you wanted to come see them with me.”

Wendy had been staring despairingly at her parents, but brightened when Stan addressed her. “Sure, Stan!” she replied, “I would love to.” She went over to her parents and told them where they were going, before walking back to Stan. “Let’s go.”

Stan smiled and was about to take Wendy’s hand, but he glanced up and saw her parents glaring at him. They wore a look that said, “touch her and die.” Stan quickly retracted his hand and instead simply walked beside Wendy as they headed off to the woods.

Kyle, Cartman, and the kids stood and watched them. After a moment, Cartman frowned. “Well what the hell are we supposed to do now?” he muttered. Kyle looked at him, then took Ike’s hand and started leading the three towards the main stage.

Cartman pouted out his bottom lip, then, after a moment or two of mulling it over, grumpily followed them.

…

Tweek was annoyed that they were back here. Wasn’t it a little too early in the day to get stoned? Apparently, Craig and Clyde didn’t think so. They were with the stoners again, and Tweek had only remembered the name of one other person, and that was the other girl who called herself Cherry, (which was probably a fake name.) Tweek hated the way she kept staring at him and trying to talk to him. He told her he was already in a relationship, but she didn’t seem to care.

“You have very nice eyes, Tweek,” Cherry said to him, as she leaned in far too close for Tweek’s liking, “They reminded me of a field of grass.”

“Er, that’s very kind of you to say,” Tweek murmured, leaning away and trying not to make direct eye contact with her. He could feel his anxiety levels skyrocketing. Her breath was brushing his face, and it smelled like weed.

Cherry kept leaning forward. Tweek turned away from her, hoping she’d get the hint. His heart seemed to stop a moment later when he suddenly felt her lips on his neck. His breath caught in his throat. Before Tweek could react, she put a hand on the other side of his neck and pressed him closer so she could kiss him deeper. Tweek shuddered. He tried to say something to get her to back off, but the words kept getting stuck. He desperately looked over at Craig and Clyde for help, but immediately knew he would receive none.

Clyde was chatting with Clay some distance away, and Summer was sitting next to Craig, leaning in close and whispering in his ear. Tweek was horrified to see him nodding and blushing. Was she… flirting with him? He wanted to go over there and stop her, but Cherry was still kissing his neck.

Tweek shivered and turned to her. “Cherry, I have a boyfriend,” he told her for the third time. Cherry didn’t seem to care.

“It’s fine, dude,” she murmured into his neck, “We don’t judge here. We’re all just lovers.” To prove her point, she pressed him closer.

“GAH!” Tweek gasped, flinching violently. “Oh Jesus!”

Cherry hummed against his throat. “You’re so cute,” she mused, and opened her mouth to taste him. That was the breaking point for Tweek.

He quickly stood up, pushing Cherry away, and taking a few steps back. “Okay!” Tweek said loudly, “Craig, Clyde! I’m going back to camp! ACK! I’ll meet you back there!” He didn’t wait for a reply as he quickly sprinted away. He only turned once to see Cherry walking over to Clyde before sitting down next to him and instantly start kissing him. He didn’t see Craig at all, but he hoped he had noticed his departure.

Craig watched Tweek go, and had the urge to follow him, but his drugged-up mind wouldn’t allow him. Also, the dirty, sexual things Summer was whispering to him were pushing all other thoughts from his mind. He was only vaguely aware that Clyde and that chick Cherry were making out. He felt Summer’s lips against his neck, and his mind went fuzzy.

…

Kenny couldn’t quite remember how he got here. He couldn’t even remember what he was going to say to Becca before he got here. Somehow he was on his back, with Becca on top of him, kissing him like crazy. He knew they had gotten really high, because Becca said something to convince him to. Even though Kenny had promised himself he wouldn’t fall for her again, here he was, his arms wrapped around her as she slid her tongue into his mouth. Where even were they? Did Becca take him back to her tent?

His mind was blank, and he could feel Becca’s breasts brushing against his chest. He was pretty sure at some point he had touched them. But Kenny couldn’t remember anything.

Becca sat up and stared down at him. She was breathing heavily, her chest heaving. “Wow, Kenny,” she breathed, “You’re just as good a kisser as I remember. I wonder if you’re just as good a lover as I remember.”

Kenny stared up at her, a little dazed. Those breasts. They were just staring at him. They were making it hard to focus on anything. Was that how he got here in the first place? He heard Becca speaking again, but damned if he knew what she was saying.

“I need another joint,” Kenny decided, his words coming out in a mumble. Becca giggled and leaned over to grab her stuff. She rolled up a joint and handed it to Kenny. “Thanks,” he mumbled. Becca grabbed a lighter and lit it for him.

Breathing in deeply, Kenny let the smoke fill his mouth and lungs. If his mind were even somewhat clear at the moment, he would be hating himself for smoking again. He had said he was going to quit for Karen. But Becca just had that kind of effect on people. He took another hit as Becca joined him, still sitting on him with her legs on either side of his waist. She tilted her head back and breathed out a loose stream of smoke into the tiny tent.

“That’s better,” Kenny sighed. He reached up and put a hand behind Becca’s neck, then pulled her down and they began kissing again. He felt her start to rock her hips against him as she made out with him, but at the moment, Kenny didn’t care. All he could focus on was her soft, sexy lips against his own. He briefly wondered if she intended to take it further, but again, he didn’t care.

“Oh Kenny,” Becca murmured against his lips, “I knew this felt right. I knew we were right for each other. I knew you couldn’t resist me.”

“You know I could never say no to you,” Kenny sighed, not really aware of his words.

Which was probably why he was here in the first place.


	8. Gives You Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan spends time with Wendy and tries to figure out what's wrong. Meanwhile, Tweek goes back to the stoners for Craig and is horrified by what happens.

“When you see my face hope it gives you hell, gives you hell. When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, gives you hell”

 

Stan found himself becoming a lot more relaxed as he and Wendy walked away from the RVs. He was even confident enough to link hands with her, despite her parent’s earlier glares. When he did, Wendy smiled over at him.

“I’m glad we both got to be here this weekend,” Wendy lamented, “Lord knows how bored I would have been if I only had my parents for company.”

“Yeah, I definitely would never come here alone,” Stan admitted, “I mean the bands so far have been awesome, but they’re not as fun without friends.”

Wendy smiled gently at him, but didn’t respond. When she looked away, Stan immediately started to worry if maybe he had said the wrong thing. Wendy had friends, of course, but none of them really seemed like they would be the type to come to one of these festivals. Well now Stan just felt bad. He tried not to smack himself as they entered the woods. He briefly waved high to Token and the kids as they passed their campsite.

Stan vaguely remembered the incredibly confusing directions Craig had given him to get to the stage in the woods (and he was pretty sure it involved backtracking and going in a giant circle), but luckily, they saw a sign pointing the way, and Stan wondered how on Earth Craig had missed that.

“Oh! Look at the little café, Stan!” Wendy exclaimed, pointing to it. She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to it. “You want something to drink while we watch the band? I’ll buy.”

Stan blushed a little. “Oh, you don’t have to pay for me,” he insisted, “I have my own money.”

“It’s ok, it’ll just be easier to do one transaction,” Wendy replied. She bought herself and Stan a couple of sodas, then they went over to the wooden benches to watch the band. Stan sat next to her, sipping his soda, and very gently pressing against her.

He wanted to be close to her, but he also wanted to make sure he didn’t come across as clingy or something. As the band started playing, Wendy started gently swaying her body, as she did so she kept lightly bumping Stan, and he blushed.

When that song ended, the band immediately started playing another song. This one was more upbeat and danceable than the last one, so of course Wendy had to grab Stan and force him to dance with her. Stan blushed furiously as Wendy pressed him against her body, dancing happily without a care in the world.

“Ha! Ha! Whee! Isn’t this fun, Stan?” Wendy called happily as she swung her boyfriend around. Stan couldn’t reply, as Wendy had his face pressed against her chest, and he was trying very hard not to fall over.

…

Tweek sat miserably next to Token, Kyle, and the kids as they sat around the fire cooking sandwiches. He thought Craig would’ve gone after him when he stormed off, but he didn’t. Now he was wondering if he should have left Craig and Clyde alone with those stoners. Who knows what their true motivations were? They could be aliens, or pirates, or rapists. Or even worse: alien pirates who rape and plunder with side jobs as clowns on the weekends!

“Hey Tweek,” Token said, cutting into his thoughts, “Where are Clyde and Craig?”

“Probably still with that group of stoners,” Tweek muttered, resting his head on his hands. Token gave him a confused look.

“Stoners?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Tweek mumbled, “This group of teenage hippies we met at the stage in the woods yesterday. They insisted we hang out with them, but I don’t like them.”

“I can tell why,” Cartman voiced his opinion as he came over and sat down, “I mean, who actually likes hippies? They just ruin everything. You are right to hate them, Tweek.”

“Stop being insufferable, Cartman,” Kyle told him. Cartman glared at him as he turned to Tweek. “Are you sure you should have left those two alone with them if you don’t trust them?”

Tweek stiffened. He had been just wondering that himself. Maybe he should go back and make sure they were okay? He stood up.

“I’ve gotta go,” he murmured, before walking off in the direction of the stoners’ camp. The others watched him go.

“So, why don’t I get to get stoned?” Cartman asked after a moment, “I was promised I would get stoned this weekend.”

“No one promised you that, fat-ass,” Kyle pointed out. He silently started wishing Stan or Kenny would come back soon. He really didn’t want to have to be the only one to deal with Cartman.

“Kyle, do you know where Kenny is?” Karen asked suddenly. Kyle looked at her. Where did Kenny go? He couldn’t recall if his friend had told him or not.

“Er, I have no idea,” Kyle replied honestly, “I think he went to the main stage, but I haven’t seen him in a while.” Karen looked a little disappointed, so Kyle quickly spoke again. “You know, I’m pretty sure there’s a dance tent around here. You want to go find it?”

“Yeah!” Karen and Tricia exclaimed excitedly. They both stood up and ran to Kyle as he led the way out of the campsite.

“Come on, Ike!” Kyle called to his brother.

“But I don’t want- ok,” Ike resigned with a sigh.

…

As Stan and Wendy strolled through the woods, Stan thought that Wendy appeared a bit distant. She was fine while the band was playing, but now that they were heading back to the RVs, she seemed to go back to being reserved. And Stan couldn’t help but worry. What was he doing wrong?

“Um, that band was pretty fun, huh, Wendy?” Stan asked, trying to encourage her to cheer up. Wendy was staring off into the woods.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, it was,” she replied, distracted, “Very fun.”

Stan sighed. He looked around trying to find something to talk about. “Aren’t all these little campsites cool?” he suggested, gesturing to the different sites. “These people are pretty creative with how they decorate.”

“Yeah,” Wendy sighed, barely glancing at any of them, “I wish we could’ve done something like that. My parents didn’t want to, though. Honestly, I don’t even know why they came to this festival.”

Damn it, that just seemed to make it worse. Ok, try not to bring the parents into it. “Have you checked out any of the vendors yet?” Stan wondered, “They have all sorts of neat stuff for sale. Things you can’t get anywhere else.”

“My parents don’t want me ‘wasting my money on hippie art crap,’” Wendy hissed bitterly, “I keep trying to tell them that’s not what it is, but they won’t listen.”

Shit. “Well, maybe you and I can check them out later,” Stan offered, “Just you and me?”

“Maybe,” Wendy sighed, then muttered under her breath, “If my parents will let me.”

This was not going well. Stan couldn’t think of anything else to say, so he just shut up. As they walked out of the woods, Stan looked up and saw people at the main stage, dancing and having a good time. Fuck those people, why couldn’t he be doing the same?

When they got back to the RVs, Wendy made sure her parents hadn’t spotted her yet before turning to Stan and giving him a quick kiss.

“I’ll see you later, Stan,” she said, her voice holding a hint of sadness, “If I can, I’ll try to come by later, but if not, I definitely want to see you tomorrow.”

She quickly gave him another kiss, this time on the lips, before going back to her parents. Stan stared after her, trying to figure out to fix this. Sighing, he started to head back to the woods.

On his way back, he was intercepted by Kyle and the kids. Karen and Tricia were giggling to themselves, while Ike was blushing furiously and hiding behind Kyle. When they spotted Stan, they all walked over to him.

“Hey, Stan,” Kyle greeted. He looked a little flushed and out of breath. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much,” Stan replied, trying to sound nonchalant, “I was just walking Wendy back to her RV. Where did you guys go?”

“We went to the dance tent,” Kyle answered, smiling slightly, “Those girls are crazy on the dance floor. They both forced Ike and me to dance with them. I couldn’t keep up.” He lowered his voice as he leaned in. “And Tricia told Ike she has a crush on him.”

As Stan stared in surprise, he saw Ike blush harder, and Tricia glance back at him, then giggle to Karen some more.

“Looks like you guys had a good time,” Stan commented. He wanted to sound happy, but his troubles with Wendy were really worrying him. Luckily, Kyle didn’t seem to notice.

When they got back to the campsite, only Cartman and Token were there. Token was in his tent, sleeping, and Cartman was eating some sort of everything burger. He could barely fit it in his mouth to take a bite.

“Try not to choke, fat ass,” Kyle said as he, Stan, and the kids sat around the fire.

“Don’t tell me what to do, J-“ Cartman stopped as he started chocking, having taken a massive bite before speaking. Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes.

“What did I just say?” he scolded. Cartman couldn’t respond, as he couldn’t exactly breathe right now. Kyle sighed again. “All right, hang on,” he said. He got up and walked over to the other tent. “Hey, Token! Cartman’s chocking!”

Almost immediately, there was the sound of scrambling inside, and a moment later, Token burst from the tent. “I’ve got it!” he exclaimed. He ran over to Cartman and grabbed him around the middle from behind in the Heimlich maneuver. “God, you’re so fat, Cartman,” Token muttered as he squeezed the burger out of Cartman’s throat.

As Cartman started gasping for breath, Stan looked at Kyle. “How did you know Token knew the Heimlich?” he wondered.

“Because Clyde and Craig wouldn’t stop complaining about this week long first aid training Token made the four of them go to a few months ago,” Kyle replied with a shrug.

“They may complain now, but they’re going to be glad they went later,” Token insisted, “Not everyone knows how to revive a drowning victim, or how to use a defibulator.”

“Whatever you say, Token,” Kyle said. He looked at Cartman who had resumed eating his burger. “Don’t choke this time.”

“Shut up, Jew,” Cartman muttered.

…

Stan and Kyle were rather surprised when Kenny finally came back to the campsite and there was a busty girl clinging to him. He looked a little ashamed of something, but they didn’t know what for. The girl was smiling gleefully.

“Dude, where have you been all day?” Stan asked him.

Kenny decided not to answer him. “Guys, this is Becca,” he introduced, “She’s my girlfriend from two years ago.”

“When did you have a girlfriend?” Cartman sneered. He was still working on his burger. Kenny gave him a look.

“I literally just said two years ago,” he snapped at his fat friend.

Becca smiled at Kyle and Stan. “You must be Kenny’s friends,” she observed, “He hasn’t said a single thing about either of you.”

Kyle looked over at Kenny, affronted. “Dude! What the fuck?” he growled. Kenny simply shrugged in response.

“Well, to be fair, Kenny never told us he ever had a girlfriend,” Stan pointed out. He glared a little at Kenny who had sat down next to him, but Kenny wasn’t paying attention. Becca went and sat down next to Kenny, pressing her sexy body against him.

“Kenny and I have just been catching up,” Becca explained, leaning back a little, “A lot can happen in two years. It’s crazy what he’s been doing!” She flipped her hair back and it was at that moment that Stan and Kyle could no longer listen to a word she said.

They were just staring at them. Her large, voluptuous breasts seemed to watch them as Becca talked. Stan tried to tear his gaze away, tried to remember he had a girlfriend, but at the moment he couldn’t really think of anything. Kyle’s mind as well had gone totally blank. His mind was just TV static now. When Kenny saw the effect Becca’s breasts were having on his friends, he said and buried his face in his hand. Who knows how long Becca was talking for. Because no one was listening. Stan and Kyle just watched, wide-eyed.

“Well, I’d better get going,” Becca said eventually, “I’m getting hungry and I still got some low-cal fat free yogurt in my cooler. See you later, Kenny!” She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before getting up and leaving.

As soon as she was gone, Stan and Kyle blinked, the spell broken. “Did you see them?” Stan asked in a somewhat awed voice.

“They were just staring at us,” Kyle muttered, “I couldn’t look away.”

Kenny sighed and rolled his eyes. “You two are acting as if you’ve never seen a girl’s boobs before,” he scolded.

“Did someone say boobs?” Cartman asked excitedly, finally focusing on something other than his sandwich, “Where?”

“They left already,” Kenny replied, annoyed.

“AWWWW!” Cartman whined. And then he started chocking again.

…

Tweek was glad that Craig greeted him when he came back. At least he noticed he was gone. And it seemed like the stoners had not gone pirate yet, so that was good. Tweek sat next to Craig as the stoners laughed and talked. Tweek was also relieved to see that Craig wasn’t smoking anymore. At least he had some sense.

Tweek was about to say something to Craig, when Cherry walked over and pulled him away a little. Immediately, Tweek’s anxiety started to flare up.

“I’m glad you came back,” Cherry told him in a seductive voice, “I was afraid you weren’t going to come back to see me.”

“I didn’t really come back for you,” Tweek muttered, trying to pull away from her.

But Cherry just pulled him in closer and pressed her lips against his, kissing him deeply. Tweek’s eyes widened in surprise and fear. He tried to push her away, but she just pressed closer, kissing deeper. He heard a gasp, but he was pretty sure it didn’t come from him.

Finally, Cherry released him from her kiss, but held onto his shoulders. She stared at him, licking her lips in what she probably thought was a sexy way, but Tweek just found unnerving. He swatted her hands away, and glared at her.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, still not getting it.

Refusing to answer her, Tweek turned to finally speak to Craig, but was horrified by what he saw. Craig had moved next to Summer, who was now sitting on his lap and making out with him like crazy. Tweek felt his heart shattering into a million pieces.

“No,” he whispered. He felt a tear come to his eye, and he stood up. He noticed Craig look up and see him, but by that point Tweek was already racing away back to their own camp, not pausing once to look back.


	9. Here in Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny and Becca hang out in her tent. Meanwhile, Cartman and Stan get drunk and that disturbs Kyle.  
> And finally, Tweek and Craig's strained relationship comes to its peak.

“I fell in love, in love with you suddenly. Now there’s no place else I could be but here in your arms”

 

It wasn’t long before Kenny had snuck off to Becca’s tent again. He hated himself for getting wrapped up in her again, but he just couldn’t help himself. There was just something about her that had a way of sucking one in and not letting go.

That’s probably why it didn’t take long for Becca to have Kenny on his back, making out with him like crazy. He wanted to push her away, to not get sucked in again, but he couldn’t resist her. She had her tongue in his mouth, and he was practically chocking on it.

When she finally sat up, Kenny thought he was in the clear, but she started to undo his jacket, slowly and sensually unzipping it, exposing his shirt underneath. His breath catching in his throat, Kenny watched as she started working his shirt off, and it took a few moments for his brain to catch up to what she was working towards. He quickly grabbed her hands to stop her.

“Becca,” he said, “I don’t think we should be doing this.”

“Why not?” Becca asked in a sweet voice, “I really like you, Kenny. I missed you.”

“I know,” Kenny sighed, “But this is why I left you in the first place. You’re just too wild for me. I’m not right for you.”

“Are you sure about that?” Becca wondered in a sexy voice. And before Kenny could stop her, she was undoing his pants and removing what little clothes she had.

…

Kyle had just come back from the main stage when he spotted Cartman sitting in one of the folding chairs in front of their tent. He looked a little dizzy and was holding a bottle of what Kyle instantly recognized as beer. Sighing, he walked over to his fat friend.

“Where did you get that beer?” he demanded.

“Dude, one of the vendors let me buy a couple cases,” Cartman replied in a slurred voice, “He didn’t even care that I was underage! Said it happens all the time here.”

Sighing again, Kyle took the bottle from him. It was quite easy, as he wasn’t gripping very hard. Immediately, Cartman let out a high-pitched whining sound.

“Gimme!” Cartman whined.

“I think you’ve had enough,” Kyle scolded. He looked around, wondering where everyone had gone. Even Token and the kids were gone.

“Kyle!” Cartman called in his drunk voice, “Imma gonna make out with you!”

“Uh-huh,” Kyle replied, not really paying attention. Then he realized what Cartman had said and whipped around to face him. “Wait, what?”

Cartman grabbed the front of Kyle’s shirt, pulling him forwards and kissed him deeply. Kyle nearly gagged at the taste of alcohol on Cartman’s lips and breaths. He tried to pull away, but Cartman held tight. When he finally let go, Kyle stared at him in utter shock as Cartman gave him a drunken smile. There was a moment’s pause before Cartman started to turn green, and ran off into the woods to vomit. Kyle stared after him.

“Oh come on, I wasn’t that bad!” he objected, “Rude!”

Sighing, Kyle went back into the tent to get a book to read. He was quite surprised when he saw Stan sitting in the tent, his legs pulled up to his chest. He looked despairing and sad.

“Stan?” Kyle said in surprise, “What’s wrong?”

His friend didn’t reply, but merely grunted. Kyle walked over and sat down next to him. He leaned over and gently started rubbing Stan’s back to comfort him. Stan made a weird murmuring sound and leaned into him. Kyle could tell Stan didn’t want to talk right now, but he wanted to make sure he knew he was willing to listen when he was ready.

With a small sigh, Kyle wrapped his arm around Stan pressed him against his side. “I’m here for you, buddy,” he said, “Whenever you need me.”

Stan simply nodded. After a while of sitting there, Stan looked at Kyle.

“Will you get me a beer?” he requested.

Kyle wanted to object, but the pathetic look on his friend’s face meant he couldn’t say no. Sighing, Kyle got up to get one of the cases of beer Cartman had bought and brought it back into the tent. Stan muttered his thanks before opening one up.

“Don’t drink too much,” Kyle warned as Stan started gulping the drink down. However, he already knew the warning was wasted on him.

…

Tweek sat in the tent with his sleeping bag wrapped around himself and his legs pulled up to his chest, trying to hide his trembling and his tears. How could Craig do that to him? Why would Craig do that to him? Surely, he knew how much Tweek mistrusted those stoners? Why would he let that Summer chick make out with him?

Shuddering, Tweek felt fresh tears come to his eyes. Did this mean they were broken up? Was this Craig’s way of showing him he didn’t want to pretend with him anymore? Tweek didn’t think his heart would be able to take it if Craig didn’t want to be with him anymore. He took a small trembling breath.

As he sat there, moping, he suddenly heard someone calling to him. He instantly realized it was Craig. Why was Craig looking for him? Probably wanted to break up with him. After all, it took him about half an hour just to go looking for him.

“Tweek!” Craig called, “Where are you? I need to talk to you!”

Tweek shrank into himself, curling up even more. He didn’t want Craig to find him and break up with him. He hoped Craig wouldn’t think to look in the tent.

Unfortunately, just as he was hoping this, he heard Craig approaching the tent. There was the sound of the tent flap opening and a moment later Craig was coming inside.

“There you are!” Craig sighed, his voice full of relief, “I was worried after you ran off!”

“If you were so worried, then why did it take you thirty minutes to get back here?” Tweek grumbled, looking down so Craig wouldn’t see his tears.

There was a pause. “I got lost,” Craig muttered.

“For half an hour?” Tweek clarified.

“Yes.”

Another pause. Craig took the silent moment to sit down next to Tweek, who flinched away from him. Craig looked at him closely.

“Have you been crying?” he asked. Tweek didn’t respond. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Tweek murmured, “Don’t worry about it.”

Craig sighed. “I know it’s not ‘nothing,’ Tweek,” he told him, “I can tell when you’re upset, you know.”

“Oh, can you?” Tweek growled, his voice suddenly growing hostile, “Because it sure doesn’t seem like you can!”

“What do you mean?” Craig asked, a little startled, “What’s gotten into you?”

“What’s gotten into me?” Tweek snapped, “What’s gotten into you?! You’ve been practically ignoring me the whole time we’ve been here! You’d rather hang out with your new buddies and suck face with your new girlfriend than spend time with me!”

“She’s not my new girlfriend,” Craig muttered. He was starting to get a little irritated with Tweek’s accusing tone. “You know, this festival is supposed to be about having fun. You don’t have to spend all your time with me if you’re not having fun.”

“The only reason I agreed to go to this festival was because of you!” Tweek declared, “I don’t care about loud music, camping, or smoking! But I thought maybe it would be okay because I was with you! Everything’s always better when I’m with you…” Tweek’s voice started getting softer, and Craig stared at him.

“I’m sorry, Tweek,” Craig said with a slight sigh, “I didn’t know. I thought you came because you were actually interested in the festival. I didn’t know it was just because of me.”

“Everything I do is because of you, Craig,” Tweek said in a small, soft voice, “I love you.”

There was a stunning silence that befell the tent. Tweek couldn’t look at Craig. He didn’t want to see the look of outrage that would no doubt be on his face. He started a bit when Craig started to chuckle softly.

“I thought so,” he said, “I mean, I had a hunch, but I didn’t want to say anything until I was sure. But now I am.”

Confused, Tweek looked up at him. “What do you mean?” he wondered, “Say anything about what?”

Smiling gently, Craig leaned down and captured Tweek’s lips with his own. Tweek’s eyes widened as Craig kissed him deeply, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as Craig deepened the kiss. When he finally pulled away, Craig’s eyes were sparkling.

“I love you, too, Tweek,” he admitted, “I’ve loved you for a long time, but I was afraid to tell you because I was worried that you didn’t love me back.”

“Are you kidding me?” Tweek exclaimed, “That’s exactly why I never told you! I was afraid you only saw me as a friend and nothing else! I was afraid you were going to break up with me.”

Craig cocked his head. “Why would you think that?” he wondered.

Tweek blushed a little. “You were making out with that girl, Summer,” he replied, shyly.

“Oh, that?” Craig laughed, “I only did that because admittedly, I was trying to make you jealous. I mean, that’s why you were kissing that Cherry chick, right? To make me jealous?”

Tweek remembered the gasp he had heard when Cherry had been kissing him. At the time he didn’t really think anything of it, but now he realized just what that was. He shook his head. “No!” he cried out, “I don’t even like her! She was kissing me! She was way too pushy and wouldn’t take a hint!”

Craig couldn’t help but laugh. He wrapped his arms around Tweek and pulled him close. He lightly touched his forehead to the other’s. “Wow, what a misunderstanding,” he muttered, with humor in his voice, “I don’t like that Summer either. Way too flirty for my tastes. My type is more short and blond with twitches and the most beautiful eyes.”

Tweek smiled. “Cheese,” he said, and he loosely wrapped his arms around Craig’s neck, “But I love you for it.”

Craig smiled before closing his eyes and gently kissing Tweek. Eagerly, Tweek returned the kiss, pulling Craig closer. He fell onto his back and pulled Craig down on top of him, allowing them to kiss each other deeper. They both opened their mouths and allowed the other’s tongue to invade. After a while, they both pulled back to breath, and stare lovingly into each other’s eyes.

“I love you, Tweek,” Craig murmured, gazing down at him.

“I love you too, Craig,” Tweek sighed, “I love you so much.”

Craig swooped down, pulling Tweek into another kiss. They kissed deeply and passionately, their tongues intermingling. They were so wrapped up in each other, they hadn’t even notice that the tent flap was still open, and someone was outside, staring at them. Watching and listening the entire time.

…

Kenny and Becca finally fell away from each other, panting heavily, their clothes scattered everywhere around the tent. Kenny had almost forgotten how amazing sex with Becca could be. Though they had only done it once or twice before Kenny broke up with her, it was still a wild ride, to say the least.

“Wow,” Becca breathed, “That was amazing! You’re even better than you were two years ago! I’m impressed!”

Still trying to get his breath back, Kenny said nothing. In the back of his mind, he was so glad he had remembered to grab some of the free condoms the festival offered. Who knows how many guys Becca had been with since they broke up?

Becca sat up holding a hand to her chest. “Ooh, my heart is still pounding from that orgasm,” she sighed, “I think that was one of the most explosive orgasms I’ve ever had!” She looked down at Kenny. “You think you’re up for another round?”

Kenny’s eyes widened. “I don’t think so, Becca,” he muttered, “I need to go see how my friends are doing. Besides, that first time nearly killed me.”

Becca giggled as Kenny sat up and gathered his clothes. He was a little unnerved that Becca was staring at him the entire time he put his clothes back on. He muttered a quick “see ya later,” as he left the tent.

Once he was outside, Kenny didn’t stop walking until he was a good distance away from Becca’s tent. He leaned against a tree and tried to get his breath back. Why did he do that? He had promised himself he wouldn’t get sucked back in. His health and mental state couldn’t take it. Why did he keep letting this happen?

Why did he keep letting himself get pulled back in?

…

Kyle knew he shouldn’t have let Stan have more than one beer, but there was just something about the way alcohol allowed Stan to open up and spill his heart out. By the fourth beer, Stan was telling him everything that was wrong. How Wendy seemed distant and how he felt like it was his fault.

“I’m sure it’s not your fault, Stan,” Kyle consoled while patting his friend on the back, “Maybe she’s just having a stressful home life right now.”

“She hates me!” Stan concluded with a sob. Kyle sighed.

“She doesn’t hate you,” he insisted, “You just have to talk to her.”

Pausing in his self-pity, Stan looked at Kyle. “You’re really smart,” he observed, his voice low, “Why don’t you have a girlfriend?”

Kyle shrugged. “I don’t know,” he admitted. He was starting to get a little embarrassed with how intensely Stan was staring at him. He was even more concerned when Stan leaned forward a little.

“You’re my best friend, Kyle,” Stan stated, his drunkenness slurring the words a little, “Did you know that?”

“Yes, I did, Stan,” Kyle replied, not really sure where he was going with this.

Stan leaned over a little more. Their faces were mere inches apart. “What if we just kissed right now?” he offered, “It wouldn’t be weird! It would just be so right!”

“It would be weird, Stan,” Kyle pointed out calmly. He was starting to decide he didn’t like drunk Stan.

“No, it wouldn’t!” Stan insisted, “Here! Watch!” Then he cupped Kyle’s face, closed the distance, and kissed him.

Kyle practically recoiled from the taste of alcohol on Stan’s breath, but more than anything, he was wondering why this was happening. In some dark place of Stan’s mind, did he find Kyle attractive? Kyle sort of had a hard time believing that, but then again, he was just sitting here being kissed by his best friend. He didn’t want to pull away in case it upset Stan.

It was quite a few minutes before the kissing stopped, but not in the way Kyle expected. While Stan was still kissing him, he suddenly felt Stan’s weight on him increase, and he slumped into him. He had passed out.

Blinking in surprise, Kyle watched as his sleeping friend fell to his side and a snore erupted from him. Kyle let out a deep sigh.

“That’s right, buddy,” he muttered, “You get your sleep. Being a drunk idiot can take a lot out of you.” He patted Stan’s head and carefully wrapped one of the sleeping bags around him. Then he stood up and walked outside.

Cartman wasn’t back yet. Kyle just assumed he passed out in the woods. But he did see Kenny striding towards the camp. He waved in greeting.

“Hey.”

“Yo,” Kenny greeted with a sigh. He came over and sat in one of the chairs. Kyle took one of the chairs next to him.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Kenny replied, his voice coming out as a sigh, “I’ve just got a lot on my mind right now.”

“Me too,” Kyle admitted, “I was just kissed by two drunk people.”

Kenny opened his mouth to say something deep, but then his brain registered what Kyle said and he gave him a bewildered look.

“What?” he exclaimed, “Who kissed you?”

“Cartman and Stan,” Kyle answered calmly. Kenny blinked at him.

“Dude, where did they get alcohol?” he asked.

“Cartman bought from some vendor who apparently doesn’t I.D. anyone,” Kyle explained, “Afterwards, he ran into the woods to puke. And Stan passed out on me.”

Kenny couldn’t help but let out a hearty laugh. “That’s awesome!” he chuckled, “I mean, I know Cartman can’t hold anything down, but I wouldn’t expect Stan to pass out on you! That’s hilarious!”

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Yes, Kenny, it’s so funny,” he said sarcastically, “Just don’t go getting drunk yourself and making out with me.”

Still laughing, Kenny put an arm around him. “You don’t have to worry about that, buddy,” he promised, “I like you, but not that much. Hey! Let’s go see if Craig and those guys will get drunk and make out with you.”

An annoyed glare sat on Kyle’s face as Kenny got up. After a few moments when he realized Kyle wasn’t following, Kenny came over and sat back down.

“No?” he asked.

“No,” Kyle stated firmly.


	10. Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde gets advice from the stoners, Kenny talks to Karen, and Stan learns what happened while he was drunk. Oh, and Craig and Tweek are adorable when they're in love.

“But you were everything to me, I was begging you, please, don’t go”

 

Clyde pouted to himself as he sat in the stoners’ camp. Craig and Tweek were in love with each other. He already got very little time to spend with Craig when they first started dating, but now that they had confessed their love for each other, Clyde could kiss his chances of ever getting to hang out with Craig alone again good-bye. Why had he been such a coward when they were younger? Why couldn’t he have just admitted his feelings for Craig?

These were the things Clyde contemplated as he lay on his back on one of the benches, a joint loosely hanging between his lips. The stoners were talking about something, but he wasn’t really listening. He didn’t want to think about anything. He wanted to forget that he had just lost his chance to be with Craig forever.

As he closed his eyes, Clyde didn’t notice Clay walking up to him and sitting down on the edge of the bench. He started a bit when Clay suddenly spoke.

“Hey, man, what’s up?” Clay asked in a slow voice, “You seem down. Your blues are totally harshing out my mellow.”

Clyde slowly opened his eyes and looked at him. What the hell did he just say? “What?” he asked, completely confused.

“Is something bothering you, man?” Clay wondered.

Sighing, Clyde closed his eyes again. If he had to vent to someone, might as well be these guys. “Yeah, something’s bothering me,” he replied. Almost immediately all the stoners were around him, listening intently.

“What’s the probs, man?” Cherry said in her almost sexy stoner voice.

“You know my best friend who was here, Craig?” Clyde started to explain.

“Oh yeah, I liked him,” Summer sighed, “He was hot. Kind of wish he stuck around longer. I wanted to take it a bit further.”

Clyde had to suppress his urge to roll his eyes. Of course she thought Craig was hot. Everyone thought Craig was hot. “Well, he’s dating Tweek, the blond kid,” he continued, “And since they started dating I haven’t gotten to hang out with Craig as much. And when I went back to camp a while ago to see what had happened to them, I found that they confessed their love for each other.”

“So, Craig’s no longer available?” Summer asked.

“Well, what’s the problem, man?” Clay wondered, “Love is a beautiful thing, no matter who it’s between! We don’t judge here.”

“That’s the thing! I’m in love with Craig! And now I’ve lost my chance with him, because now he’ll be spending every waking moment with Tweek!” Clyde blurted out without meaning to. He quickly cupped a hand over his mouth. He didn’t want these near strangers knowing he was in love with his best friend!

Clyde was surprised when Clay suddenly started chuckling. He glared a little at him. There was nothing funny about this!

“Dude, you should have said something earlier!” Clay laughed, “All you have to do is bring your friend to the Love Tent!” Clyde gave him a confused look. The what tent?

“What are you talking about? What’s a love tent?” Clyde demanded.

“It’s a mythical tent right here in these very woods,” Clay explained, using an overly dramatic voice, “Someone set it up deep in the woods long ago, but they never took it down. So, people take their lovers there for some privacy, and fill the tent with sweet, sweet love.”

Clyde felt a strange feeling rise in his chest. “W-What do you mean by that?” he murmured.

“You just show him your love,” Clay said, “No matter what, you fill your friend with your love! Show him, and he’ll definitely be receptive.” Then Clay winked.

The strange feeling in Clyde’s chest was growing. Was Clay implying that he should get Craig to the tent and have sex with him? Is that what he was supposed to do? He didn’t know how to feel about that.

But then again, maybe this is what he needed to do show Craig how much he cared about him. How much he needed him.

“Wait, what about Tweek?” Clyde asked nervously, “If I do decide to do this with Craig, and he returns my feelings, won’t Tweek be in the way or something?”

“Don’t worry about that, honey,” Summer cooed, putting an arm around his shoulders, “We’ll take good care of him. We’ll make sure he doesn’t bother you.”

…

Kenny sat by the firepit, staring into the burnt-out ashes. He contemplated starting another fire to do some cooking, but he didn’t want to go through the effort.

He had changed his clothes and washed himself off, but he still felt dirty. He could still feel the lingering guilt and shame from sleeping with Becca. He sighed heavily. Of course, he shouldn’t have done it. But she always had a way of reeling him in. She always managed to reduce him into a sex-craved idiot. What was wrong with him?

Sighing, Kenny laid down on the log bench, staring up into the trees. Ever since he became a teenager, he was determined to be smarter than the stupid, perverted kid he had been. What had happened? Becca wasn’t even really his type, especially not now. He wanted someone with more substance, but now he was deeper than ever.

“I’m such an idiot,” Kenny muttered to himself. There was no one left around, at least on this side of the camp. Stan was still passed out in the tent, and Kyle had left to go find where Token and the kids had gone. Craig and Tweek were on their side of the camp nuzzling each other happily. Cartman and Clyde were who-knows-where.

Kenny didn’t mean to stare across the way over at Craig and Tweek, but he couldn’t help it. They looked so happy, pressing together, whispering gently to each other, sharing soft kisses. It made Kenny feel a little jealous. Why couldn’t he have something like that?

He didn’t realize that Karen had come back into the camp until she was standing right beside him, staring down at him as he stared over at Tweek and Craig. He startled a little when he finally noticed her.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” he scolded her. Karen simply smiled in response.

“Whatchya doing, big brother?” she wondered.

Kenny shrugged. “Just staring up at the trees,” he replied. Karen kept her smile, as if she could see straight through him.

“No, you weren’t,” she said, “You were staring over at those two being all cute together. Why are you doing that? Are you jealous of them?”

Kenny sighed. Karen knew him so well. “I guess a little bit,” he admitted, “It’s just… Tweek and Craig are in a relationship where they love and respect each other. They actually talk to each other. I guess I just want something like that.”

As Kenny sat up, Karen sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a few moments, neither knowing what to say to each other.

“I’m not the best to give relationship advice,” Karen said, finally breaking the silence, “Seeing how I’ve never had a boyfriend before. But you look kind of down, so I’ll do my best. I’m guessing this is about that girl, Becca?”

“You’re too smart sometimes,” Kenny sighed, but he still smiled, “Yeah. I try to break up with her, but she keeps pulling me back in. It’s like I’m under a spell or something.” He sighed heavily. “I don’t know what to do.”

Karen scooched closer to Kenny and put an arm around her brother. “I’m sorry, Ken,” she replied, “I’m not sure what it’s like, but it must be hard. What is it that you like about her anyway?”

“Well, as a hormonal sixteen-year-old, I am very turned on by her appearance,” Kenny told her, “I know that’s kind of shallow, but it’s not like I can control myself.”

“Okay, well how about this: next time you see her, don’t look at her as some sexy babe. Look at how she really is. Her flaws, the things that turn you off to her. Maybe it will help you say no to her,” Karen suggested.

Blinking, Kenny stared at his sister. Then he smiled. “I never considered that,” he said, “I always just see how physically beautiful she is, and all the horrible stuff just goes away. Maybe if I focus on the reasons I don’t want to be with her will help.”

Karen smiled back at him and leaned in and hugged him. Kenny hugged her back. “Thanks, Karen,” he said, “I know what I have to do now.”

“I’m always here to help, bro,” Karen replied.

…

Kyle came back to the camp a few minutes later, some shirts in his arms. He had decided to cave and buy all of them T-shirts to commemorate their first festival together. He even bought some for Cartman and Craig and his friends. He thought it would be a nice way to remember this, even if some of them didn’t want to.

When he got back to the camp, Kyle was pleased to see that Kenny was in a significantly better mood than when he had left him. Kyle then went into their tent and found that Stan was starting to wake.

“Hey, it’s about time you woke up,” Kyle noted, placing the bundle of T-shirts by his bag as Stan groaned and sat up.

“Ugh, what happened?” Stan wondered, holding his head. Kyle was sure he had a headache.

“Well, let’s see, you came back to camp and started complaining that you messed up with Wendy,” Kyle explained calmly, “You got drunk, even though I warned you not to drink. You were moaning about how you aren’t good enough for Wendy, and she seemed distant. You kissed me. And then you passed out.”

Stan blushed furiously. “I don’t remember any of that,” he muttered. He gave Kyle an embarrassed look. “I really kissed you?”

“Yup,” Kyle replied, nodding, “You just said it wouldn’t be weird, then you kissed me.” He paused for a moment. “It was very weird,” he concluded.

As much as Stan hated to ask, he felt he needed to. “Did I like it?” he wondered, turning away, even though he knew Kyle could see him blush.

“I don’t know,” Kyle admitted, “You passed out on me while you were trying to force your tongue into my mouth. I didn’t get your opinion on it.”

Stan let out a heavy sigh and laid back down. The verticalness of sitting up was making him dizzy. He felt Kyle shift to sit next to him and place a hand on his back.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

“No,” Stan mumbled, “I feel sick.”

“Yeah, hangovers will do that to you,” Kyle replied, “Just make sure if you’re going to throw up, don’t do it in the tent. I don’t want to have to sleep with the smell.”

Stan’s only reply was a grunt. Kyle sighed and gently started rubbing his back, making slow circles in the center. Stan couldn’t help but lean into it a bit. He was glad Kyle didn’t seem too put off by suddenly being kissed. He had already messed up with his girlfriend, he didn’t want to mess up with his best friend as well.

“Maybe I’m just meant to be alone, Kyle,” Stan muttered after a while, “I’m such a screw up. I can’t hold onto one girl.”

“You’re not a screw up, Stan,” Kyle assured him gently, “Maybe there’s something going on here that you’re not seeing. Something that has nothing to do with you.”

“I don’t think so,” Stan complained, “She seemed fine up until about a month ago. Then she just became distant. Always staring off into space, like she’s somewhere else. And I can’t get her to tell me what’s wrong.”

“Have you tried simply asking her what’s wrong?” Kyle wondered.

Stan blinked stupidly. Then he slapped a hand to his head. “Ugh! I’m such an idiot!” he groaned, “Of course that never occurred to me! No wonder she’s been so distant! I never talk to her! I never ask her about her feelings! I’m a mess!”

“No, you’re not,” Kyle said, then paused, “Well, ok, yes you are. But that’s nothing you can’t fix. Just talk to her.”

“I don’t know if I can do that,” Stan whimpered, curling himself into a ball, “Maybe she’s just better off without me.”

Kyle let out a frustrated sigh. “Fine! Just give up without even trying!” he scolded, standing up. Then he stormed out of the tent, leaving Stan alone.

“And where the hell is Cartman?” he heard his friend shout.

…

Tweek was sitting with Craig at the campfire, gently nuzzling his face into his neck. Craig was smiling, a rarity for him, as he softly whispered sweet nothings into his ear. They had their arms wrapped around each other, keeping each other as close as possible. Tweek leaned up and kissed his mouth, and Craig kissed him back eagerly.

“I wish I had told you a long time ago how I really felt about you,” Tweek murmured when they pulled apart, “We could’ve been doing this much sooner.”

“Yeah,” Craig replied, smiling warmly, “I don’t know how I was able to resist telling you for so long.” He leaned down and gently touched his forehead to Tweek’s. “I love you,” he said in a soft voice.

Tweek’s eyes were sparkling. “I love you, too,” he whispered.

Clyde watched from the trees, feeling tense. They looked so happy together. Was he really going to let his own desire for Craig get in the way of that? Probably, but that didn’t mean he had to feel good about it. Taking a deep breath, Clyde walked into the clearing.

Neither Craig nor Tweek looked up as Clyde walked over to them. They were too lost in each other’s eyes. Clyde cleared his throat to let them know he was there. Craig finally looked at him, pulling Tweek close to him. He didn’t look embarrassed or ashamed at all that he had been caught canoodling with his boyfriend.

“Where have you been?” he asked Clyde.

“Oh, I was with the stoners,” he explained, “I wanted to wait for my high to come down before I came back. I didn’t want to get lost.”

“You mean like Craig?” Tweek asked eagerly. Craig gave him a look.

“I don’t get lost!” he objected.

“Craig,” Tweek said seriously, “You turned a five-minute walk from the stage in the woods into a twenty-minute walk.”

Craig blinked at him. “I thought you guys could use the exercise,” he attempted to lie futilely. Tweek merely chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.

Watching them, Clyde tried not to let his jealousy show. “Hey Craig, I heard about this really cool tent out in the woods,” he said, “They say it’s haunted and anyone who steps inside goes insane. We should go check it out.”

Looking back at him, Craig gave him a confused look. “Why?” he asked.

“Well, we have to go see if it’s true,” Clyde argued, “Are you seriously going to tell me you passed up a chance to disprove a rumor?”

Craig did indeed enjoy ruining people’s fun by showing them something wasn’t real, so he sighed. “All right,” he replied. He leaned over to Tweek, giving him a quick hug and a deep kiss. “We’ll be back in like, half an hour, ok, babe?”

Tweek smiled gently at him. “I’ll be waiting right here,” he promised. Craig nodded then got up and followed Clyde out of the clearing.

…

Token was rather surprised when he went to the main stage and found Tweek at the back of the crowd, sitting on a blanket alone. Hoping nothing was wrong, he quickly walked over and sat down next to him.

He was shocked to discover that Tweek had his arms wrapped around himself, and he was smiling. Token so rarely saw Tweek smile had thought that the twitchy blond had forgotten how. He gently nudged Tweek.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” he wondered.

Tweek looked over at him, his eyes sparkling. “I’m so happy!” he exclaimed, “Token! The best thing happened to me today!”

“What’s that?” Token asked.

“Ok, so, you’re smart, you’ve probably figured out I’m in love with Craig,” Tweek started. Token nodded.

“I figured as much,” he said.

“Well, we were with the stoners, and this icky girl kissed me, even though I didn’t want her to, and Craig started kissing this other girl. And I got mad and ran off. Then Craig came back to camp and told me he was trying to make me jealous, because he wanted me to confess my love for him, because he loves me too!” Tweek explained rapidly, talking rather fast and his voice getting more excited.

Token grinned wildly. “That’s so awesome, man!” he said sincerely, “I’m so happy for you!” He leaned over and gave Tweek a hug. Tweek reciprocated it.

“I’ve never been so happy in my life,” Tweek breathed, “Everything has always been so miserable for me. I’m so glad that the one person in my life who makes me the happiest loves me back.”

Usually Token would have been insulted by that comment (what? He didn’t make Tweek happy at all?) But at the moment he didn’t care. He was just so glad for his two friends. In his own opinion, they were perfect for each other. They complimented each other in a way no one else could. He knew they were going to be very happy together now that they finally confessed their feelings for each other.

Beside him, Tweek sighed happily and fell onto his back. Token couldn’t help but smile along with him. “Jeez, Tweek, I’ve never seen you so happy,” Token noted with a laugh.

Tweek closed his eyes, the smile never leaving his face. “I’ve never been this happy before,” he murmured, “Token, I just love him so much.”

“I know you do,” Token chuckled, and laid down beside him.

…

Clyde was trying not to let his nerves get the best of him as he led Craig through the forest, trying to remember the directions the stoners gave him. He already felt bad for lying to Craig to get him to come out here, but he knew he would never convince him by telling him that it was actually a tent where people banged all the time. What was he supposed to say? “Hey Craig, will come with me to this secluded sex tent so I can make love to you?” No.

“Hey, Clyde,” Craig spoke up, “We’ve been walking for a while. Are you sure you know where you’re going? What if this tent doesn’t even exist?”

Swallowing nervously, Clyde tried to keep his voice even. “Yeah, we’re almost there,” he replied, “Not a lot of people camp out this far, so we’ll know it when we see it.”

“I can see why,” Craig droned, “Too much walking. And nature.”

Finally, Clyde saw the tent, exactly how the stoners described. It was a large, luxurious tent that could easily fit around six to ten people. It was also tall enough that one could stand up with no trouble. It was a really nice tent, and it made Clyde wonder why anyone would abandon it. There was a small wooden sign in the ground next to it that read The Tent. Clay had told him that was to let people know they had found the right tent without giving away what it was.

“Nice tent,” Craig commented.

“Yeah,” Clyde agreed, “I wonder why the owners abandoned it?”

“Gee Clyde, I too wonder why someone would abandon a haunted tent,” Craig teased. Clyde grinned and rolled his eyes. “Although, I have to say, it doesn’t really look a haunted tent at all.”

“Well, yeah. Haunted houses don’t usually look haunted,” Clyde argued.

“Actually, they do, but that’s beside the point,” Craig replied.

Clyde started to step forward. “All right, let’s go in.”

“Why?” Craig asked, not following. Clyde sighed and rolled his eyes. Why was this boy so stubborn?

“Well, we can’t prove if it’s really haunted or not from here,” he pointed out, “We have to go inside.”

“Fine,” Craig replied in a monotone voice. He followed Clyde over to the entrance. Clyde waved his arms in a grand gesture of “after you.” Smirking, Craig entered the tent and looked around.

The tent was completely empty save for a lone abandoned sleeping bag. Beyond that, there was nothing. Craig gave the tent a bored once-over.

“Wow, Clyde,” Craig said in his most bored tone of voice, “This is sooo fascinating. I am so glad you dragged me all the way out here to see this.”

He turned around and was about to continue his sarcastic rant, when Clyde suddenly jumped on him, tackling him to the ground.


	11. Teenager in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny takes a stroll in the forest and Stan tries to talk to Wendy.  
> But what's going on with Clyde and Craig?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: There is a near rape scene in this chapter. Even though it’s not full on rape, I still felt the need to put warning here, because it gets kind of intense. If that sort of thing upsets you, skip Craig and Clyde’s first section.

Kenny felt a lot better after talking to Karen. Then again, she always did have that effect on him. He leisurely strolled through the woods, looking at the different camp sites. He hadn’t gotten to enjoy them much yet.

That had been one of the reasons he wanted to camp in the woods, to see all the decorations and awesome set ups. But Becca had distracted him from all of it. But maybe now he could get some peace and-

“Kenny!” a familiar voice called out to him. Kenny sighed. Ok, maybe not.

He turned around and, not surprisingly, there was Becca. What was surprising was that she was actually wearing a top today, but still showed off her large breasts. She walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

“I missed you,” she told him in a seductive voice.

“I just saw you like an hour ago,” Kenny pointed out.

Smiling, Becca leaned in to kiss him, but Kenny pulled back. Becca gave him a confused look and frowned.

“What’s wrong, babe?” she wondered.

Kenny looked away from her. “I’m not doing this anymore,” he declared, “I’m done.”

Becca frowned harder. “What do you mean, love?”

Turning back to her, Kenny scowled and pushed her arms off his neck. “I’m not going to let you seduce me again,” he told her, “You’re a manipulative whore, and I don’t know why I ever found you attractive in the first place.”

Now Becca was glaring at him. “You can’t say that to me!” she growled, “I’m your girlfriend!”

“No, you’re not!” Kenny snapped at her, “I never agreed to get back together with you. And even if you are my girlfriend, I’m breaking up with you!”

With that, Kenny turned on his heels and started walking away. He heard Becca call to him, but he ignored her.

…

Clyde pinned Craig’s shoulders down and was instantly on top of him, kissing him fiercely. As Craig had his mouth open when Clyde tackled him, it allowed the brunette to slip his tongue into his friend’s mouth. Craig tried to struggle, tried to get the taller boy off of him, but Clyde had always been stronger than him, and his attempts to escape were futile. But even then, Clyde’s mind and eyes were hazy and filled with adrenaline and lust.

As Clyde broke away to attack Craig’s neck, Craig desperately tried to push up on his friend’s shoulders, trying to give himself enough wiggle room to escape. Clyde let out a soft growl and moved to pin Craig’s hands to either side of his head. Craig tried to cry out, to call for help, or yell at Clyde, but the shock and force of being assaulted had knocked the air out of him, and he was having trouble breathing.

“Don’t worry, Craig,” Clyde murmured into his neck, “I’ll take good care of you. I just want to make you feel good.”

Craig shivered and let out a gasp as he felt Clyde start to grind against him. A high pitiful whine escaped from the back of his throat as Clyde moved back to kissing his mouth. It was like Clyde was completely blind to Craig’s distress. Clyde had Craig completely immobile on the ground and Craig was helpless to do anything as Clyde continued doing as he pleased to him.

Just as Craig couldn’t take any more of this, Clyde suddenly sat up. He was breathing hard as he stared down at Craig with a hungry look in his eyes. It frightened Craig and he shrank back a little. The only thoughts running through his head were, “what is he going to do to me? Why is this happening to me?”

Still staring down at his captive, Clyde started unzipping his jacket, removed it, and tossed it aside. Then, as he pulled his shirt off, Craig’s eyes widened with fear as he realized what he was doing.

“Clyde! Please, don’t!” Craig whispered, his voice failing him as Clyde leaned over him. As the brunette moved to start unzipping Craig’s jacket, he latched on to his arms, trying to stop him, but it was no use. Clyde was too strong for him.

“Why are you doing this?” Craig breathed, shaking. Clyde didn’t respond as he pulled open Craig’s jacket and took hold of the collar of Craig’s shirt. In one swift motion, he ripped Craig’s shirt open, exposing his chest.

As soon as his chest was exposed, Clyde leaned down and greedily started kissing it all over, making Craig shudder. Craig squeezed his eyes shut, willing for all of this to be over. “Please,” he mouthed, barely making a sound, “Don’t do this.”

“It’s okay, Craig,” Clyde whispered in his ear, “You’ll enjoy this. Just relax and let me take care of you.”

Craig let out a small moan as Clyde kissed him. He felt Clyde reach down and start undoing his own pants while he kissed him. He sat up briefly to pull them down and then yanked Craig’s pants down, exposing him. Clyde stared in awe while Craig closed his eyes and shuddered. Clyde leaned down to whisper again.

“I’m going to fill you with pleasure,” he murmured, “I know you want this as much as I do, Craig. I’m going to make passionate love to you, and then you’ll forget all about Tweek.”

“No…” Craig breathed.

He flinched violently as Clyde positioned himself over him. Just as Clyde was about to thrust into him, Craig finally found his voice.

“CLYDE! STOP!” Craig yelled.

As if a spell had been lifted or something, Clyde stopped, his eyes snapping open wide as he hovered over Craig. They were both breathing hard, as Clyde’s eyes scanned over his friend’s exposed body, and it was like he suddenly realized what he had been about to do. He sat back, allowing Craig to quickly scramble out from beneath him. Craig quickly pulled his pants back up and zipped up his jacket and as fast as he could ran out of the tent.

Clyde was frozen in place, his eyes wide, and his mouth hanging open in shock. He suddenly felt nauseous as the full brevity of what he had almost done to his best friend hit him. Bile rose in his throat and he vomited, thankfully missing his clothes. Panting, he turned to look at where Craig had fled.

Dear God, he thought, what have I done?

…

Kyle was right. Stan needed to talk to Wendy about his concerns. How were they supposed to get past this if they couldn’t communicate with each other? He walked towards the RV’s, trying to give off the air of confidence, while inside he was freaking out.

He reached the area where all the RV’s were. Even though the sun was starting to set, Stan could still easily see his girlfriend in the light. She was sitting at one of those white fold out tables eating dinner with her parents. Summoning all the courage he had, which wasn’t much, he strode over to the table.

“Uh, hey Wendy,” Stan greeted when he reached her.

Wendy looked up at the sound of his voice. She softly smiled at him. “Hey Stan,” she replied, “What are you doing here?”

Stan steeled his nerves. “I have to talk to you,” he said.

“About what?” she wondered.

Opening his mouth to say his mind, Stan made the mistake of glancing up at her parents and his will to live instantly vanished. The two of them were staring at him with stone, cold eyes. Sucking out everything he had been about to say. Stan froze up, his mouth hanging open, and his eyes wide.

Wendy gave him a confused look. “Um, Stan? Are you ok?” she asked him.

Stan felt his heart pounding in his chest. “I can’t do this!” he shouted, “I’m sorry, Wendy!” Then, with no other explanation, Stan turned and ran away, sprinting back towards the woods. Wendy stared after him with a sad look.

…

After he slowly put his clothes back on, Clyde left the tent feeling horrible. He expected that Craig was back at camp now, telling Tweek and Token what a terrible person he was. And then none of them would ever want to hang around him again. Not that he could blame them. He deserved to be abandoned by all of his friends.

He was therefore very surprised when he found Craig a few feet away, leaning against a tree, with his arms wrapped around himself, and staring at the ground. Taking a deep breath, Clyde walked over and stood next to him. Craig didn’t acknowledge him, but he didn’t chase him away either. Clyde dared to take a step closer so he was at Craig’s side. They were close, but Clyde was careful not to touch him. He took another breath.

“Craig…” he started.

“Why did you do that?” Craig asked in a soft voice and not looking at him, “Why would you do that to me? I thought you were my best friend.”

Clyde cringed. “Well, it’s just… I was talking to those stoners,” he tried to explain feebly, “And they said something about this tent, and I thought maybe there was something there, between us, well what I mean is-“

“Clyde,” Craig’s soft voice instantly cut through Clyde’s rambling. He flinched slightly, and he felt he would have preferred if his friend had been screaming at him. “Please don’t lie to me. Why did you really do that?”

Taking a shuddering breath, Clyde could feel himself starting to tremble. “I’m jealous of Tweek!” he blurted out. Craig silently turned his eyes to him as he leaned down slightly to press his face into his shoulder. “I love you, Craig,” Clyde whispered, “I’ve been in love with you for so long that it’s driving me crazy. And then you started dating Tweek and spending less time with me. I felt like I was going to lose you all together. I couldn’t let that happen, and I lost control of myself. I’m sorry.”

Craig didn’t speak for a long time. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around himself. Clyde could feel himself growing anxious as he waited for Craig to say something. Anything.

Finally, Craig opened his eyes. “Clyde, you’re supposed to be my best friend,” he started, “I’m supposed to be able to trust you with anything. I thought as my best friend if there was something bothering you that you could talk to me about it. I can’t read your mind, Clyde. I can’t tell what’s troubling you unless you tell me about it. And as my best friend there are certain things I trust you with that I don’t even trust Tweek or Token with. Like the belief that if you’re in love with me, you won’t try to fucking rape me.” Though anyone else would be shouting at this point, Craig’s voice remained quiet and level the whole time.

At the actual word of rape, Clyde felt sick all over again, but he held it down. “I’m sorry,” he hissed out with a trembling breath, “I don’t know what came over me. I don’t know what happened. I’m so sorry!”

Sighing, Craig closed his eyes again. “It would’ve been one thing if I was strong as you, Clyde,” he said, “Then maybe I could’ve defended myself, I don’t know. But I’m not as strong as you. I couldn’t do anything when you pinned me down. I was completely helpless.” A tremble ran through his body at that moment. “I’d never been so scared and frightened in my entire life, and it shouldn’t have been you who brought those feelings.”

“Craig…” Clyde said quietly, moving to put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. But Craig quickly flinched away to avoid him.

“Never touch me again,” Craig’s voice started sounding strained and raspy, “I don’t want you coming anywhere near me or Tweek ever again. I can’t be friends with someone I can’t trust not to rape me, or attack my boyfriend out of jealous rage.”

“I would never attack Tweek,” Clyde mumbled, defending himself. Craig turned his eyes to him, and Clyde could see the anger in them.

“Are you sure about that?” he hissed, “Because I thought you would never sexually assault me, or hold me down against my will, or strip me of my clothes, or almost rape me! But you did!” His voice had finally risen in anger, and it made Clyde feel even worse about himself.

“I’m sorry, Craig,” he whispered, “If you don’t want me near you or Tweek anymore, then I’ll respect your wishes. I won’t bother you anymore.”

With that, Clyde turned and started walking back to camp. Craig waited until he was a good ten feet away before following him, not wanting to get lost on the way back. Neither of them spoke the whole way back.


	12. No Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Clyde get back to camp where Craig immediately starts to avoid Clyde.  
> Night comes, and everyone is restless, especially Stan and Kenny, who are having nightmares.

“Got me out here in the water so deep, tell me how you gon’ be without me?”

 

Craig and Clyde silently walked back into the camp, neither one looking at the other. Tweek was sitting in a chair, talking to Token by the fire, but he looked up and saw Craig. His face instantly lit up.

“Craig!” he exclaimed, jumping up and running over to him. He threw his arms around the taller boy, hugging him tightly, and reached up slightly to happily nuzzle his face in Craig’s neck. Craig felt his anger and frustration dissipate. He couldn’t be upset when he was around Tweek. He gently returned the hug and buried his face in Tweek’s hair.

“Hey, Tweek,” Craig murmured to him. Tweek pressed himself closer, and Craig chuckled slightly. “Jeez, you’re acting like I’ve been gone for years or something.”

“I just love you so much,” Tweek told him happily.

Hearing a light chuckle, Craig looked up and saw Token grinning at them. Craig rolled his eyes at him and flipped him off. Token just laughed.

“So, how was that haunted tent?” Tweek asked Craig, his face still buried in his neck, “Was it actually haunted?”

Over where he was standing by a group of trees, Clyde stiffened. Oh no, now Craig was going to reveal everything to Tweek and Token. He deserved it, of course, but it was still nerve wracking, waiting for Craig to tell them what happened.

“No,” Craig said after a moment, “We couldn’t even find it. We decided someone probably just made it up or something.”

As Clyde stared at him in shock, Token shrugged. “That’s too bad,” he said, “I know how much you like find stuff to ruin people’s fun.”

“Whatever,” Craig muttered, hugging Tweek closer to himself.

Clyde continued staring in shock as Craig pulled Tweek into the tent and Token turned back to the fire. Did Craig just lie for him? Why would he do that?

Sighing, he decided not to over think it. Craig probably didn’t do it for him. He walked around one of the trees so he was hidden from the camp and sat down. He knew Craig didn’t want him going near him or Tweek, and he couldn’t pull off a straight face to fool Token into thinking nothing was wrong.

He pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and rested his head on them. He blankly stared at the setting sun, feeling completely empty, save for the bitter regret that still sat like bile in his stomach.

As he sat there, lost in his own thoughts, he heard someone approaching him, and he desperately hoped it wasn’t one of his friends. He looked up and saw Tricia walking over.

“Hi Clyde!” she greeted sweetly, “May I sit with you?”

Clyde blinked at her before forcing a small smile. “Sure,” he replied.

Tricia happily sat down next to him and cutely snuggled up to him. She didn’t say anything, just enjoying his company. Clyde repressed a sad sigh as they sat there.

Would you still want to sit here if you knew what I did to your brother? He wondered to himself sadly.

…

That night when Clyde went into the tent he was disappointed, but not particularly surprised to see Craig laying on the opposite side of the tent with Tweek and Token in between himself and Clyde. The two of them didn’t seem to question the new sleeping arrangements, and Clyde wondered what Craig had told them. Without saying anything, Clyde laid down next to Token. He could feel Token’s questioning gaze on him, but he refused to look at him.

Craig had his arms around Tweek, giving him small kisses as the smaller boy giggled quietly. He snuggled up to Craig, getting comfortable.

“Good night, Craig,” Tweek whispered so Token and Clyde couldn’t hear, “I love you.”

Smiling softly, Craig gave him a kiss on the forehead. “I love you, too,” he murmured.

The night slowly moved on, and everyone eventually fell asleep. Everyone that is, except for Clyde. He kept trying to clear his mind so he could he could sleep, but it wasn’t working. He kept thinking back to the tent, to the look of fear on Craig’s face as he held him down.

With a sigh, Clyde carefully got up and left the tent, grabbing his jacket, deciding that maybe a walk would be able to calm his thoughts. He mindlessly wandered down one of the paths that was thankfully marked with little lights so if anyone needed to get up in the middle of the night they could see where they were going.

As he walked, Clyde just couldn’t stop the horrible thoughts were swarming around his head. Why did he lose control like that? Why did he think forcefully having sex with Craig would be ok? Why had he listened to those stoners? Oh, that’s right, because he was high at the time. Well, at least he could answer one question.

Clyde sighed as he walked along. He should’ve just told Craig how he felt. Maybe leave him with a soft kiss. But no, he had to go and assault him. And he couldn’t see anyway to fix this. When they got back home, that’s when Craig would probably tell Tweek and Token what happened. Then he would have no friends left. And he deserved it. If he couldn’t even treat his best friend right, he didn’t deserve any friends at all.

Back at the tent, because Clyde had left, no one saw the six figures quietly enter the campsite. They snuck into one of the tents and skillfully grabbed the small blond boy, muffling him before he could make a sound, and carried him out of the tent.

…

As Stan, Kyle, and Kenny got ready for bed, Cartman came lumbering into the tent, looking a little ill. Kyle glared over at him.

“Where the hell have you been?” he scolded, “You’ve been gone for hours! Do you know how worried I was? Like, 1%! I had to actually turn my head from where I sat to see if you had come back yet!”

“Don’t yell at me,” Cartman grumbled as he slowly got into his sleeping bag, “I have a headache!”

“Good,” Kyle scoffed, “That’ll teach you for getting drunk.”

“You’re such a killjoy, Kyle,” Kenny mumbled from where he was laying. Kyle made a sound of annoyance, but otherwise said nothing.

Stan was trying to block out his friends’ voices so he could sleep. After a day like today, all he wanted to do was sleep. He had to get Kenny to give Cartman a shove to make him stop his loud obnoxious moaning.

When Stan finally did fall asleep, he had a nightmare. He dreamed about the day he had, but Wendy wasn’t there. Stan was alone and miserable. There were many faceless people around him, dancing, singing, and having a good time. Stan fought his way to where the RVs were and was happy to see Wendy was there. He grinned and ran to her.

“There you are, Wendy!” Stan sighed, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

Wendy looked at him and gave him a confused look. “Stan? Why are you talking to me?” she wondered.

Stan looked shocked. “Buh-Because I’m your boyfriend,” he reminded her, “I wanted to spend time with you.” Wendy scoffed.

“You are in such denial!” she laughed, “I dumped you, remember? You weren’t exciting enough for me. I’m dating this douchey guy named Trey now.”

Stan stared in horror as a tall man in a trucker hat and five o’ clock shadow walked over and put an arm around Wendy’s waist. “Sup, bro?” he greeted in douchey sort of voice.

“NOOOOOOO!” Stan yelled, and suddenly he felt a throbbing pain in his shoulder. He woke up, springing up and gasping. Eyes wide, he looked around to see what had woken him and was surprised to see all three of his friends giving him annoyed looks.

“Do you mind, Stan?” Cartman growled, “We’re trying to sleep!”

“Well sorry,” Stan hissed at him, “I’ll try harder not to have nightmares about my girlfriend leaving me!”

“Good,” Cartman muttered, clearly missing the sarcasm in his voice. Stan sighed with annoyance and all four of them went back to sleep.

After Kenny fell asleep, his mind went blank. He felt a smothering blackness envelop him, and he suddenly couldn’t breathe. There was something wrapping around him, and he tried to get away, but it kept pulling him back in.

What was this? Why could he suddenly feel nothing? There was a crushing silence and he called out, but no sound came. A weird sensation overcame him, like he was floating and falling at the same time. Suddenly, everything was bright, and he could see and hear again.

But he wasn’t in the tent. He was in Becca’s tent. But now it was much larger and looked like a medieval torture dungeon. And Kenny was chained to the wall. He stared in horror as Becca approached him in a tight leather suit. She was holding a whip.

“You can’t escape from me, Kenny,” she cooed in a seductive voice, “You’ll never get away from me. I’ll always bring you back.” She raised the whip over her head.

Kenny woke with a start, breathing hard. He lifted his head and was relieved to see that he was still in his own tent, and his friends were still asleep. He sighed.

“All right, no more BDSM porn for me,” he muttered.

…

Clyde didn’t know far he had walked. He didn’t recognize this part of the woods, but then again, it was dark out. He stopped and looked around trying to figure out if he knew where he was. Or the way back. Fuck, maybe he should’ve paid more attention to where he was going.

He suddenly heard voices a short distance away and followed the sound over to a line of bushes and trees. Beyond them was a large pond, and he recognized it as the pond where people could go swimming. Well, at least he sort of knew where he was now.

Clyde turned to start walking back to camp when he suddenly noticed a group heading towards the pond. Curious, Clyde watched them as they walked over to a dock that stretched about a quarter way into the pond.

There were seven of them. Clyde strained to hear them. They were laughing and joking about something, and making quite a bit of noise. Did they not care that there was people trying to sleep around here? They had their backs turned to him, so he couldn’t hear them properly. But when they reached the dock and Clyde could see them from the side, he suddenly recognized them.

It was the stoners. Clay was leading them, of course, and they were all giggling like little school girls. Stoned little school girls. Scowling, Clyde started to turn away, he wanted nothing more to do with these guys, when saw that they had someone with them. There was someone struggling in between them, but the stoners had them surrounded.

Now that they were turned towards him a little, Clyde could hear more clearly what they were saying.

“All right, dudes, here’s the pond!” Clay announced, “The water’s plenty deep enough, but we’ll have to throw him a fair way out to be sure he submerges all the way.”

“Wait!” Cherry called, “Like, before we throw him in, can I have one more kiss with him?” She twirled her hair on her finger.

“Yeah, man! Go for it!” one of the other stoners encouraged.

The group parted, finally revealing their captive, and Clyde gasped, his eyes growing wide. He felt his entire body freeze up.

It was Tweek.

His hands were tied behind his back, his mouth was gagged, and he was tied to a large rock. He tried to struggle and thrash away from them, but it was no use.

Smirking, Cherry pulled down Tweek’s gag and kissed him deeply. Tweek flinched as the other stoners howled and wolf whistled. After a few moments, she pulled back and brought his gag back up.

“Good-bye, cutie,” she said in a flirtatious voice, “Too bad you have to go away now. You should’ve just stayed with me.”

The stoners grabbed Tweek again and lifted him up, carrying him to the end of the dock. Tweek was still struggling to free himself. Then, before Clyde could react, they threw Tweek right into the middle of the pond.


	13. Everybody's Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek is drowning! Is Clyde going to save him, or let him drown?

“It never was and never will be! You’re not real, and you can’t save me! Somehow now you’re everybody’s fool”

 

As soon as Tweek’s body hit the water, Clyde felt his own unfreeze. He immediately dashed forward, unzipping his jacket, and tossing it aside. He didn’t want it to slow him down. When he got to the edge of the water, he dived in without hesitation. He surfaced and swam to the middle of the pond where he had seen Tweek land. He was vaguely aware of someone shouting to him, but the adrenaline in his brain was blocking out all sounds. The only thing he was focused on was getting to Tweek as fast as possible.

Taking a deep breath, Clyde dived under the water. He was almost immediately hit with darkness, the moonlight above doing very little to illuminate the murky pond water. But still, he swam down, hoping he wouldn’t be too late.

Suddenly, Tweek came into view and Clyde swam over to him. Tweek was no longer struggling, but he wasn’t unconscious either. He was staring down through half lidded eyes, looking defeated, as if he had already given up hope that he would escape. He was startled when Clyde swam to him and removed his gag.

Clyde looked into Tweek’s eyes for just moment, to reassure him that he wouldn’t let him drown. Then he swam behind Tweek and pulled out his pocket knife (kept on him at all times in case of an emergency.) He started sawing through the binds that kept his hands tied. It took him about thirty seconds to cut through the rope, but at last that was done. He felt his lungs starting to ache for air, but he couldn’t risk going up for more. If he did, it might be too late for Tweek.

Instead, he swam down to where Tweek’s ankle was tied to the rock. As he started cutting through the rope, his lungs started to feel like they were on fire. But he couldn’t give up. He was so close! Finally, he cut through it and without hesitation, he grabbed Tweek around the waist and started swimming to the surface, pulling the smaller boy along. They finally broke through the surface and Clyde took a huge breath of air before swimming back to shore. It was rather difficult, he had never swam while holding a person before, and he was relieved when he finally reached the bank. He pulled Tweek onto the land and gently laid him down.

Tweek’s eyes were closed, and he didn’t appear to be breathing. Clyde felt himself starting to shake in fear and bent over the small boy.

“Tweek?” he called softly, “Tweek?” He didn’t respond.

Fighting back panic, Clyde recalled the first aid training Token had made them all go to. He thought it was stupid and pointless at the time, but now he was very grateful for it. He leaned over Tweek and gently pried his mouth open. He pinched Tweek’s nose then, taking a deep breath of air, covered Tweek’s mouth with his own and slowly breathed into him. He took another breath and breathed into him again. He did this about four more times before finally, he felt Tweek move beneath him.

Clyde sat up as Tweek started stirring. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and he watched in anticipation as Tweek groaned, then rolled onto his side and started coughing up water. Clyde let out a huge sigh of relief.

“Oh, thank God!” he breathed. He waited until Tweek stopped coughing before speaking to him. “Tweek? Are you ok?”

Tweek didn’t reply for a moment, as he was holding himself up with his arms and panting, trying to get as much air as possible. “Y-Yeah,” he mumbled at last, “I think so.”

Immediately Clyde threw his arms around Tweek and held him tight, surprising the smaller boy. “Thank God!” Clyde sighed with relief, “I don’t know what I would’ve done if I had lost you.”

“R-Really?” Tweek asked with surprise. He was trembling against Clyde’s body. “I-I thought- I mean, er, it’s just, ah! I was under the impression that… that you hated me.”

Clyde felt guilt rising up in him. Tweek must’ve caught him staring at him with disdain and jealousy more than once. It was at times when he and Craig were together, and they acted as if no one was around but each other. It was at those moments when Clyde found himself most envious of them, and now he regretted it.

He felt his eyes growing wet. He shut them and pressed his face into Tweek’s soaking wet hair. “Oh Tweek,” he whispered, “I don’t hate you. No one could ever hate you. You’re too nice and adorable.”

Tweek blushed furiously at his words. He pressed himself closer to Clyde, and Clyde held him tighter. Tweek was about to ask something, but at that moment they heard someone coming towards them. Clyde looked up and the instant he saw the stoners, he curled his body slightly over Tweek, holding him protectively in his arms.

“What do you guys want?” Clyde hissed at them, his voice full of venom.

“Whoa! Chill, bro!” Clay said in a slurred voice, “Just wanted to say how dope that was!”

“Yeah,” Summer agreed, “But like, why did you go rescue him?”

Clyde glared at them and he felt Tweek clutch his shirt in fear, as if he thought they were going to yank him away and throw him back in the water. “Why did I rescue him?” Clyde repeated with a growl, “Because he’s my friend, you fucking psychopaths! Why did you try to drown him?!”

“Hey! Don’t yell at us!” one of the stoners grunted, “You were the one who told us to do it!” Clyde gave him murderous glare.

“I never said anything of the sort,” he growled, pressing Tweek closer, “You misconstrued my words! Made them so you could get some sort of sick thrill out of it!”

Clay looked down. “Like, we were gonna rescue him…” he mumbled unconvincingly.

“When?” Clyde snapped, “Before or after he drowned?”

None of the stoners said anything. Clyde scoffed at them.

“You guys are so pathetic,” he sneered, “No wonder why you guys are always stoned. I bet you’re all losers in the real world. I don’t know why I ever thought you guys were cool.”

With that, Clyde stood up pulling Tweek to his feet. “Come on, Tweek,” he murmured to the smaller boy, “Let’s go back to camp before Token and Craig realize we’re missing.”

He gently guided Tweek back towards the trees, stopping briefly to grab his discarded jacket. Neither of them looked back at the stoners at all.

Tweek waited until they were on the path heading back to camp before speaking. “Clyde?” he said in a small voice.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for rescuing me.”

A smile slipped its way onto Clyde’s face. He wrapped an arm around Tweek and pressed him to his side. “You’re welcome,” he replied, “I couldn’t just stand there and watch you drown.” He felt Tweek trembling against him, and he suddenly registered how freezing it was. He stopped and turned to Tweek.

“Hold on,” he mumbled, moving to unbutton Tweek’s shirt.

“GAH! What are you doing?” Tweek asked nervously.

“I’m gonna make sure you’re warm,” Clyde answered, pulling Tweek’s shirt off. Tweek shivered harshly as Clyde pulled his jacket off his arm, then put it on Tweek, zipping it up. He wrung out Tweek’s shirt and slung it over his shoulder. Tweek looked at him in surprise.

“But this is your jacket!” he exclaimed, “You should be the one to wear it.” He moved to take it off, but Clyde stopped him.

“No, you wear it, you need it more,” he insisted, “Besides, I’m bigger than you, so I can retain more body heat. At least, I think that’s how biology works.”

Tweek gave him a gentle smile, then wrapped his arms around himself, reveling in the soft warmth the jacket provided. Clyde tried to hide his own smile. There was something quite adorable in the way his jacket was much too big on Tweek. His arms didn’t even reach the end of the sleeves. And the way he had his arms around himself, while pivoting in a semi-circle happily, made Clyde see why Craig loved this kid so much.

“Come on,” Clyde said, putting an arm around him, “Let’s get back to camp so I can get warm.”

…

Craig shuddered in his sleep. He knew he would end up dreaming about what had happened today, but there was always the hope that he wouldn’t. And of course, his mind was making it even worse. In his nightmare, Clyde appeared to be twice as large and intimidating. And he didn’t have any sort of warmth or love in his eyes. Only desire.

Just as nightmare Clyde started to enter him, Craig was roughly shaken awake, and he gasped, his eyes shooting open. Panting, he sat up and looked for what had woken him. Token was crouching next to him.

“What?” Craig asked, still breathless. Token looked worried.

“I can’t find Tweek or Clyde!” Token hissed with fear in his voice. Craig felt his heart starting to pound in his chest.

“W-What?”

“Cartman’s obnoxious snoring woke me up, and I noticed that Tweek and Clyde weren’t in the tent,” Token explained, shaking slightly, “So, I left the tent and walked around the camp site a little, to see if I could find them, but I couldn’t. Then I figured one of them had to go to the bathroom and asked the other to go with them for whatever reason. So, I decided to wait for them to come back, you know, just to make sure. I’ve been waiting for forty-five minutes and they still haven’t returned!”

Shaking with fear, Craig stared at him with wide eyes. He suddenly found it very difficult to breathe. He couldn’t stop his mind from going into overdrive. And it settled on one horrible thought.

Did Clyde kidnap Tweek or something? Did he somehow hurt Tweek to get back at Craig? Clyde said he would never hurt Tweek, but then again, Craig couldn’t exactly trust what he said anymore.

He would never forgive Clyde if he did anything to Tweek.

“What are we going to do?” Craig whispered, “We can’t just go wandering around looking for them. This forest is so big, they could be anywhere! And it’s so dark out! And people are trying to sleep, so we can’t go shouting for them! What if they-“

Token put his hands on Craig’s shoulders, stopping his freak-out. “Calm down, Craig,” he said in a calm voice, “We don’t need you channeling Tweek right now. Right now, the best thing we can do is light a fire so they can find their way back.”

Craig took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “Ok,” he murmured.

…

Tweek and Clyde were mostly silent as they walked. Clyde made sure he had an arm around Tweek the whole time, pressing him against his side. He wanted to make sure the smaller boy was still there. Make sure he didn’t suddenly disappear or get lost. He could feel Tweek leaning against him.

“You tired?” Clyde asked him.

“Mmhmm,” Tweek hummed in response and nodding, “I mean, I was asleep when those stoners took me, and I don’t really do well when I’m suddenly woken up like that.”

Clyde looked around, trying to find somewhere where they could rest for a minute or two. He spotted a fire that was slowly dying very near to the path. Maybe they could sit there and get warm for a bit. He led Tweek over to it and they sat down. Clyde was glad that despite being very low, the fire gave off quite a bit of warmth.

Tweek gently leaned against Clyde, who put an arm around him. They sat there in silence for a few moments, warming their hands before Tweek sighed.

“Hey Clyde?” Tweek asked quietly, “What did those guys mean when they said you told them to do it? What does ‘do it’ mean?”

Clyde was silent for a moment. Then he took a deep breath. “I was talking to those guys earlier,” he explained, “I was telling them that I was jealous of you, and that I wished you were more out of the way. But I didn’t want them to try to kill you.”

Tweek looked at him in surprise. “Why are you jealous of me?” he wondered, “Why did you want me out of the way?”

Bringing his knees up to his chest, Clyde couldn’t look at him. His voice was barely a whisper. “Because I’m in love with Craig,” he confessed quietly, “I love him so much, but ever since you two started dating, I haven’t gotten to spend as much time with him. I felt like I was losing him, and I guess I said more than I should have. I’m sorry, Tweek.”

A long pause followed this confession. Then Tweek scooched over and pressed himself against Clyde.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, “I had no idea you felt that way. I just love spending time with Craig, I guess I didn’t realize how much time I was spending with him. I didn’t realize I was basically stealing him from you.”

“Don’t apologize, Tweek,” Clyde told him, “You’re his boyfriend. You’re allowed to spend that much time with him.”

“But you’re his best friend!” Tweek objected, “You should get to spend just as much time with him! I’ll try to let you have more time with him in the future.”

Clyde did his best to smile, but it was full of sadness. “Thanks,” he mumbled, “But that’s not necessary. Craig doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore.”

Tweek gave him a look of confusion. “Why not?” he wondered. Clyde sighed.

(He’s going to find out eventually. Might as well tell him now.)

“Remember when we went into the woods to find that haunted tent?” he asked. Tweek nodded. “Well, I sort of… lied about that. It wasn’t actually a haunted tent. It was… a love tent.”

Tweek cocked his head in confusion. “What’s a love tent?” he wondered.

“It’s this abandoned tent out in the middle of the woods were people go to have sex,” Clyde explained, his voice a mutter, “The stoners told me about it. They suggested that I should bring Craig out there.” He paused a moment to see if Tweek would say anything, but he didn’t. He took a deep breath. “So, I told Craig that it was a haunted tent to get him to come with me out there. And when we went into the tent, I don’t know what happened. Something in me just… snapped.” He shuddered as he recalled the memory. “I just jumped on him, and held him down, and I started kissing him. I-I started ripping his clothes off and…” He couldn’t finish as he buried his face in his in shame.

“Clyde…” Tweek breathed, “You didn’t…”

“No,” Clyde replied, “But I almost did. God, I’m such an idiot. I can still see the horror in his eyes as I pinned him to the ground. All I wanted was to spend more time with him, but I ended up ruining everything.”

Tweek stared as Clyde sat there miserably. There was a long pause as neither of them spoke. Clyde flinched when he felt Tweek suddenly press against him.  
“I don’t know what happened in that tent,” Tweek said in a calm voice, “But I know you would never purposely hurt Craig. He’s your best friend.”

“How can you be so forgiving of me?” Clyde blurted out, “I’m a horrible person! I almost got you killed! I almost…” he shuddered, unable to even say the word, “forced myself on my best friend!”

“You weren’t the one who threw me in that pond,” Tweek pointed out calmly, “You saved me. And you knew what you did was wrong. Why would I be mad at you? The stoners were the ones who that idea in your head.”

Clyde held back a sob and wrapped his arms around Tweek, pressing him close. Tweek hugged him back, and they silently held each other for a few minutes. As Clyde gently nestled his face in Tweek’s still damp hair, he suddenly felt his friend’s weight on him increase.

“Tweek?” Clyde said softly. All he got in response was a grunt. “Come on, Tweek, you can’t fall asleep now! We have to get back to camp.”

“Sleepy,” Tweek mumbled. Clyde let out a small chuckle and helped Tweek to his feet.

“Come on, sleepy bones,” Clyde teased softly, “Let’s keep going. Walking will keep you awake.” He felt Tweek sling his arms around him.

“Carry me,” Tweek slurred. Clyde couldn’t help but laugh.

“No,” he replied, “You can lean against me, but I’m not carrying you.”

They walked on in silence. They were both starting to grow tired, and Clyde was pretty sure he was going to freeze soon. But finally, in the distance, they saw a campfire, lit and waiting for them. Clyde pressed Tweek close as they quickened their pace.

Finally, from the light of the fire, they saw the camp, and Craig and Token sitting by it, waiting for them. As Tweek and Clyde approached, their two friends looked up and spotted them. Craig’s face lit up.

“Tweek!” he exclaimed, and ran towards them.

Clyde gently pushed Tweek into Craig’s arms, who immediately had his arms around the smaller boy, nuzzling his face into his hair. Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig, pressing his face into his chest, as Clyde watched them, a small smile on his face.


	14. Halo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will everything wrap up nicely with a bow on top?

“Everywhere I’m looking now, I’m surrounded by your embrace. Baby, I can see your halo”

 

“Are you okay, Tweek?” Craig asked the smaller boy after he finished covering his face in kisses, “You’re not hurt, are you?”

Tweek shook his head, pressing his face into his boyfriend’s neck. “No, I’m fine Craig,” he replied, “I’m just really cold.”

“Let’s get you into warmer clothes,” Craig murmured, wrapping his arms around Tweek and pressing him close to his body. He noticed he was wearing Clyde’s jacket, but decided not to question it.

Clyde followed them to the fire and sat down beside Token as Craig and Tweek went into the tent. He was shivering, but as soon as he got near the fire, he felt the cold melt away. Token stared at him as he warmed himself, but didn’t say anything for a minute. But eventually curiosity got the better of him, and he had to ask.

“Where were you?” Token demanded, “Do you know how worried Craig and I were? Craig was on the verge of a panic attack! And why were you both wet?!”

“Geez, Token, if you would just let me speak,” Clyde muttered, not appreciating having his ear yelled into. Token closed his mouth and waited for Clyde to explain. “I couldn’t sleep, so I went for a walk, and while I was away that group of stoners we told you about kidnapped Tweek. Heaven knows why, he didn’t do anything to them, but I came across them as they threw Tweek in the pond and I dove in to rescue him.” He decided to spare some of the finer details.

“Are you guys ok?” Token wondered, his voice full of concern.

“I think so,” Clyde replied with a shrug, “I gave Tweek my jacket so he wouldn’t freeze. He’s such a tiny thing, I was really worried about him.”

Token let out a light chuckle. “Well, I’m glad neither of you are hurt,” he said, “Nothing spoils a festive mood faster than getting injured from diving into ice cold water.”

Or trying to rape your best friend, Clyde thought sadly to himself. He was glad Tweek was safe and warm, but that didn’t change anything between himself and Craig. At least he could take solace in the knowledge that Tweek at least didn’t hate him.

A minute later, Craig and Tweek came out of the tent, Tweek now dressed in thicker, warmer clothes. Clyde quickly stood up and brushed past them into the tent, being very careful not to make eye contact with Craig.

When he got into the tent, Clyde ripped off his cold wet clothes and stuffed them into a plastic bag. Then he started digging into his bag to find warm clothes that were comfortable enough to sleep in, not that he expected to sleep at all for the rest of the night.

He had just finished putting his clothes on when he heard someone come into the tent behind him. He turned around and was quite surprised to see Craig standing there. Clyde stared at him, shocked.

“C-Craig?” Clyde stuttered, “W-What are you doing in here? I thought you never wanted to talk to me again!”

“Tweek told me what happened,” Craig said softly, staring at the floor, with his arms wrapped around himself, “Out at the pond.”

Clyde held his breath, knowing the rage was coming. After all, it was his fault that those stoners kidnapped Tweek and tried to drown him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the burst of anger.

He was quite surprised when Craig stepped forward and threw his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. Clyde’s eyes snapped open and his jaw dropped. What was going on? Didn’t Craig hate him?

“Thank you for saving his life,” Craig whispered, his voice full of emotion, “You don’t know how much he means to me.”

“You shouldn’t be thanking me,” Clyde muttered, “I’m the reason he was in danger in the first place. I was talking to the stoners-“

Craig shook his head and gently rested his chin on Clyde’s shoulder. “Tweek told me that the stoners bent your words so they could get a sick thrill,” he murmured, “You could have just let him drown to spite me or something. But you didn’t.”

“Of course, I didn’t,” Clyde breathed, “I would never be able to live with myself if I let Tweek get hurt. Even though I was jealous of him, I still consider him my friend.”

They were silent for a moment, with Craig still hugging Clyde. Eventually, Clyde sighed. “Craig, I’m so sorry for what I did to you,” he told him in a soft voice, “I didn’t mean to take it that far. I don’t know what came over me, but I’m not going to try to excuse my behavior. I could easily just blame the stoners for putting the idea in my head. But I’m not going to. I love you, Craig. I want to be with you, and on some level there is a part of me that would love to sleep with you. So, I understand if you still want to avoid me.”

Craig closed his eyes and pressed Clyde closer, much to Clyde’s surprise. “Clyde, I don’t care about that,” he murmured, “You realized what you did was wrong, and you apologized. And you didn’t go all the way. And you saved Tweek’s life. You may not want to make excuses for yourself, but I will. If you say the stoners put the idea in your head then I believe you. Fuck, maybe they even gave you some fucked up drug or something.”

Feeling tears well up in his eyes, Clyde finally returned Craig’s hug and buried his face in his shorter friend’s shoulder. “Craig,” he whispered, “Please, I just want to be your friend again! I promise I won’t get in between you and Tweek. I won’t force myself on you anymore. Please let me back in.”

Letting out a soft chuckle, Craig pulled Clyde even closer to himself. “I thought I already made it clear I forgive you, Clyde,” he laughed, “Of course we’re friends again.”

Clyde felt his heart swell up, and he couldn’t help but turn to Craig and kiss him deeply. Briefly, but deeply. When he pulled away, embarrassed, Craig simply laughed and gave Clyde a quick kiss on the cheek.

They both left the tent and went back to the fire where Tweek and Token were waiting. As soon as they came out, Tweek stood up and was instantly pressed against Craig, who immediately had his arms around him. The three walked back to the fire and the four sat pressed together, staring into the fire.

When they finally got tired again, they all went back into the tent. Before anyone could lay down, Craig rearranged the sleeping bags again so that he was sleeping next to Clyde again. While Token was mildly confused by all of this, Clyde gave Craig a warm smile as they all laid down to sleep. Clyde pressed against Craig, who had his arms wrapped around Tweek, while Token slept close.

…

The sun rose over the festival, bright and shining, making Stan and his friends groan. Well, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman. Kyle was out at the fire, preparing breakfast. Kyle was rather surprised that Token wasn’t up yet. Didn’t he say that he always woke up early? Then again, maybe he stayed up extra late last night. Who knows?

But even then, Token was still the next one to wake up. He came out of his tent, fully dressed, looking tired. He walked over to where Kyle was cooking eggs and pancakes (yes, they had the ingredients to make pancakes.)

“You look like you had a rough night,” Kyle commented when Token sat down.

“Ugh,” Token muttered, “Clyde and Tweek disappeared last night so Craig and I stayed up waiting for them. I’m exhausted.”

“You know, you can sleep in,” Kyle pointed out, “No one is forcing you to wake up this early.” Token gave him a tired look.

“I am,” he mumbled.

Kyle gave him a good-natured eye roll, but decided not to bother him about it anymore. Instead, he placed the pancake he had made on a paper plate and passed it to him.

“Here,” he said, “Try having something to eat. That should wake you up a little bit.”

Token gave him an appreciative smile and started on his cake while Kyle started making another one. He watched, intrigued, when Kyle put an egg on top of his pancake when it was finished and eat it that way.

“Weirdo,” Token sneered.

“Hey, lots of people put eggs on their pancakes, asshole!” Kyle huffed, but there was no venom in his voice.

“Of course,” Token agreed, “And those people are weirdos.”

Kyle smirked but refused to dignify that with a response. Kenny was actually the next one to wake up, which rather surprised Kyle. He usually preferred to sleep in when he could. And, much like Token, he did not look like he got enough sleep last night, as he sat down next to Kyle with a yawn.

“You look terrible,” Kyle noted, as he started making another pancake for his friend.

“Thanks,” Kenny muttered, resting his cheek on his palm.

“Rough night?” Token wondered.

“Nightmares,” Kenny responded, “Kept me up all night. Couldn’t sleep.”

“Then go back to bed,” Kyle suggested.

“Don’t wanna,” Kenny objected. Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue any further. As Kenny waited for his breakfast to be finished, he looked up and saw Becca walking towards their campsite.

“Son of a bitch,” he hissed under his breath, “I’ll be right back.” He stood up and walked over to Becca before she could reach the fire. “What are you doing here?”

Becca let out a cutesy giggle. “What else would I be doing here?” she asked, “I came to say that I forgive you.”

Kenny glared at her, silently fuming. “Forgive me for what?” he demanded.

“For yelling at me for no reason, silly!” Becca giggled, “I know you didn’t really mean it! So, why don’t we go back to my tent and ‘make up?’”

Kenny didn’t answer right away. He didn’t want to start yelling and making a scene, that wouldn’t help anything. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself before he trusted himself to speak.

“Look, Becca,” he sighed, “We are not good for each other. Or rather, you’re not good for me. When we got together, you changed me in a way I can never come back from. You put me on drugs and alcohol, even though I couldn’t afford it. I could’ve been saving up for a better life for myself and my sister, but because of you, I couldn’t stop, and I wasted my money. You seduced me into having sex with you at fourteen. Fourteen! I was just barely finishing puberty at that time!” He paused to take another breath. “I think it would be best for the both of us if you just forgot about me and looked for someone else to indulge your reckless lifestyle with.”

Then, without looking at her, Kenny turned and walked back to the camp, leaving a rejected (and outraged) Becca behind.

…

When Stan finally woke, it was sometime in the afternoon, and everyone was awake except for Craig, Tweek, and Clyde (whom Token allowed to sleep in for once.) Even the three kids were up, bugging Kyle to take them to the main stage, and Tricia was complaining about how lazy and useless her brother was.

Stan was trying to ignore everything around him. He just wanted to get home and forget all about this weekend. He wanted to forget how he had ruined everything with Wendy. He wanted forget about her horrifying, soul sucking parents.

As the others went about their day, trying to get the most out of their last day of the festival, Stan sat in front of the fire, just staring into it. He didn’t notice that almost everyone had left to their own devices. He didn’t notice that Wendy was walking right towards him.

It wasn’t until she was sitting next to him when Stan suddenly noticed her. Startled, Stan gasped and nearly fell out of his seat.

“Wendy!” Stan exclaimed, once he righted himself, “W-What are you doing here?”

The girl beside him gave him a sad smile. “Well, you just showed up at my RV last night and had a spaz attack,” she explained, “But I think I know what’s going on with you.”

Stan gulped and looked at her. “Y-You do?” he asked. Wendy nodded.

“You’ve probably noticed I’ve been distant lately,” she said, “And I’m sorry. I really wanted to spend time with you and enjoy myself. I wanted to be with you. But…” she paused and looked away.

“But what?” Stan asked, growing anxious.

“My parents don’t want me to be with you,” she muttered, “They keep telling me how much they don’t like you. They’re trying not to be controlling by just telling me to dump you, but it’s like they think if they say enough negative things about you then I won’t want to be with you anymore.”

Stan felt his heart starting to race. “Wait,” he said quietly, “So, it had nothing to do with me? You weren’t mad at me or something?”

Wendy smiled gently and softly caressed his face. “Of course, I’m not mad at you, Stan,” she told him quietly, “I love you.”

There was a long pause following her confession. It took a moment for Stan’s brain to catch up. “Y-You… I mean…” he swallowed, “Really?”

“Really,” Wendy replied.

Stan leaned forward so she could hear his whisper. “I love you, too.”

No more words were spoken between them as they closed the gap between them, kissing each other gently and softly.


	15. Pocketful of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the festival! Yee!

“And there’s no more lies, in the dark there is light, and nobody cries! There’s only butterflies”

 

As Stan and Wendy kissed, they didn’t even notice that Kyle and the kids had returned. Kyle smiled gently when he saw his friend and his girlfriend. It’s about fucking time, he thought to himself. He decided not to bother them, and led the kids over to their tent so they could start getting ready to go home. Kyle slipped into his own tent to do the same.

Meanwhile, Token returned to the camp and saw Wendy and Stan making lovey faces at each other and chuckle. He went into his tent and sighed when he saw his three friends still asleep. Craig, Clyde, and Tweek were curled up against each other, looking rather cuddly and adorable, but they needed to get up soon. They were getting ready to leave, and Token couldn’t exactly disassemble the tent while his friends were inside.

“Seriously, guys, I know we were all up late last night, but it’s like three in the afternoon. You need to get up,” Token scolded his sleeping friends. Sighing, he knelt down behind Clyde, and gave him a good hard shove, making him roll forward and nearly crush Craig.

“What the fuck, Token?” Clyde snapped as he woke and sat up. Craig groaned as he also woke, and gently shook Tweek to wake him.

“It’s nearly three,” Token explained to them, “We’re getting ready to leave, so start packing.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Craig mumbled from the ground.

Tweek, who was also still on the ground, leaned forward and gave Craig a gentle kiss. “Come on, Craig,” he urged, “They’re waiting for us.”

“Don’t wanna,” Craig grumbled.

Clyde sighed and leaned down, wrapping his arms around his friend, then lifted him up, and pulled him to his feet. Startled, Craig’s eyes went wide and he started kicking his feet in vain as Clyde easily carried him out of the tent with very little effort.

The next hour was spent between the two groups packing everything up and shoving it into the two cars. Wendy stuck around to help, as she just wanted to spend time with Stan. Cartman did very little to help and started complaining when Kyle told him to start pulling his weight.

“Geez, Kyle, you just think you can control everything, don’t you?” he growled at his Jewish friend, “Do this, Cartman! Do that, Cartman! Stop getting drunk, Cartman! Stop being insufferable, Cartman!” Kyle folded his arms and gave him an annoyed stare as the fat boy continued, “Well I’m sick of it! You want me to pack the tent? Well maybe if you asked nicely for once, maybe I-“

“I got it!” Kenny called as he hoisted the packed-up tent and shoved it into the car.

As Stan, his friends, and their siblings got in the car, Cartman sneered.

“I knew I could get out of doing any work,” he said proudly.

“Stop being insufferable, Cartman,” Kyle told him.

Over at the other car, where Craig and Clyde had raced to get everything packed before Stan and his friends could, everyone scrambled in and sat in the same order they did on the way there. But Token was pleased to see that Craig didn’t look nearly as uncomfortable as before, even with both Clyde and Tweek leaning on him.

“Ok, let’s get out of here,” Craig said to Token.

“Wait, we have to wait for your sister,” Token reminded him, “She’s saying good-bye to Karen and Ike.”

Craig blinked at him with a blank expression for a moment. “Oh yeah, I have a sister,” he muttered.

Before Token could say anything, like asking Craig how the hell he forgot he had a sister, the passenger side door opened and Tricia climbed in.

“I’m ready!” she told Token.

The two cars started driving out of the festival grounds, with Token’s car blaring Tricia’s pop music and she, Token, and Clyde singing along at the top of their lungs. Stan’s car was mostly quiet, except for Cartman going on and on about all the food he ate.

As they got back on the highway, Karen snuggled up to Kenny.

“That was really fun,” she said, “I can’t wait to go back next year!”

Kenny smiled down at her. “Me too, kiddo,” he agreed, “Me too.”

END


End file.
